Blood Gun Bonded
by ZexionLover411
Summary: The sequel to Blood Gun Bonding. Dawn is now part of the Alliance Navy as the threat of the Reapers is here. Reoku Maurer enters the fight alongside Dawn and the others to defeat the Reapers. Garrus/Dawn(OC)/Thane and Kolyat/Reoku(OC)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this. Reoku belongs to reokumaurer.  
><strong>

**Please don't over think the whole Dawn's already a JG Lt. just go with it.**

**This is a sequel, please reading ****_Blood Gun Bonding_**** before reading this**

**Just a heads up at some point I****_ am_**** going to cover Dawn's past and such (I should've in the first story but I never got around to it) so when Aria comes up so will Dawn's past.**

**Summary: The sequel to Blood Gun Bonding. Dawn is now part of the Alliance Navy as the threat of the Reapers is here. Reoku Maurer enters the fights alongside Dawn and the others to defeat the Reapers. Garrus/Dawn(OC)/Thane and Kolyat/Reoku(OC)**

**I really wanted to get this out so I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes I will go over this again tomorrow when it's not 2 am and fix anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

A woman of 20 with long blood red hair pulled back into a high pony tail, dressed in an alliance uniform looked around as she stood in a hallway. Other people walked by, all human, and all in uniform of some sort. She went on her toes and looked over heads before looking down the other direction. She caught sight of her target and started walking, pushing past a few people to get to her destination.

"Vega!" Dawn called seeing the muscularly-large man. He stopped walking and turned around.

"Rosa!" He said with a smirk. He waited for her to catch up to him before they walked together.

"Where you headin'?"

"On my way to escort the Commander to the Alliance defense committee hearing." He said.

"He's not a Commander anymore."

"You and I both know that's bull."

"I never said _I_ felt that way." Dawn said. "He's my Commander whether or not it's official." James smiled at her response.

* * *

><p>The two got to Shepard's room and the door opened. Shepard turned away from the window as James and Dawn saluted.<p>

"Commander." They said in unison.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore, James. You too Dawn."

"Not supposed to salute you either." James said. "We gotta go; the defense committee wants to see you."

"Sounds important." Shepard said tossing his data pad onto a couch before following James and Dawn out of the room. "What's goin on?"

"Couldn't say. Just told me they needed you… now." James said. Anderson walked over to the three.

"Anderson." Shepard said.

"Admiral." James and Dawn stopped to salute. Anderson shook Shepard's hand and they kept walking.

"You look good, Shepard. Maybe a little soft around the edges." He patted Shepard's abdomen. "How you holding up since being relieved from duty?"

"It's not so bad, ones you get used to the hot food and soft bed." Shepard said. Dawn frowned.

"We'll get it sorted out." Anderson said.

"Don't bad talk my cooking, Shepard." Dawn said. Shepard looked back at her with a smile.

"I didn't say good food." Dawn smiled and James scoffed slightly. "What's going on? Why's everyone in such a hurry?" Shepard asked Anderson.

"Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets." Anderson said as they approached the stairs. "I'm guessing word's made it to Alliance Command… something big's headed our way." Shepard stopped on the bottom step.

"The Reapers?" He asked. Anderson looked back at him.

"We don't know. Not for certain."

"What else could it be?"

"If I knew that…"

"It's the Reapers. And we're not ready for them. Not by a long shot."

"Tell that to the defense committee." Anderson said as they started walking again.

"Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death, the committee is a waste of time."

"They're just scared." Anderson said. "None of them have seen what you've seen. You've faced down a Reaper. Hell, you spoke to one… then blew the damn thing up!"

"Where was I when this happened?" Dawn muttered.

"Gotta pay more attention, Rosa." James said quietly with a small smirk. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You've seen how they harvested us, what they plan to do to us." Anderson continued. "You know more about this enemy than anyone."

"That why they grounded me? Took away my ship?" Shepard asked. They stopped walking.

"You know that's not true." Anderson said. "The shit you've done… any other solider would've been tried, court-martialed and discharged. It's your knowledge of the Reapers that kept that from happening."

"That and your good word?"

"Yeah. I trust you, Shepard. And so does the committee."

"I'm just a solider, Anderson. I'm no politician."

"I don't need you to be either." Anderson said as they started walking again. "I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to help us stop the Reapers." They four passed through a door and a female officer turned to face them.

"They're expecting you two, Admiral." She said. They followed her into another hall.

"Good luck in there, Shepard." James said. They shook hands. Dawn gave a reassuring smile and Shepard put a hand on her shoulder. Anderson continued walking and Kaidan walked up to him.

"Anderson." He said. He looked over at the other three. "Shepard." Shepard turned around.

"Kaidan?"

"How'd it go in there, Major?" Anderson asked Kaidan as Shepard walked over. James and Dawn stayed back a few feet.

"Okay, I think. Hard to know. I'm just waiting for orders now."

"Major?" Shepard asked.

"You hadn't heard?" Anderson asked.

"No, I'm a bit out of the loop these days."

"Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to keep you out of the loop." Kaiden said.

"It's not like you learned the Reapers were coming and didn't tell me." Shepard said.

"I suppose you're right."

"Admiral." The female officer said walking over.

"Come on." Anderson said before walking. Shepard followed. Kaidan gave him a smile and a nod. Shepard returned the friendly look. James and Dawn walked up to Kaiden.

"You know the Commander?" James asked.

"I used to." Kaidan said. He looked at Dawn and smiled. "Congratulations on the promotion, Lieutenant Cole." Dawn smiled.

"Thank you, Major."

"Junior Grade." James said. Dawn frowned at him.

"I'm only _one _rank below you Vega." She said crossing her arms.

"Don't get upset, Rosita, I'm just teasin." He said with a smirk. Dawn continued to frown then smirked slightly.

"So how've you been Major?" Dawn asked Kaidan with a smile. "We've really only talked one other time a few months ago."

"Right." Kaidan said with a chuckle and a nod. "I've been alright. Yourself?"

"Same." Dawn said with a nod. "I miss the Normandy." She said with a slight chuckle. Kaidan smiled.

"Me too." He said. "So uh, Lieutenant," Kaidan said looking at James. "Why do you call her…Rosita?" James chuckled.

"Cause she's a little rose." James said gesturing to Dawn's hair.

"It's either that or just Rosa." Dawn said with a small smile. "Not the worst name I've gotten."

"Right," Kaiden said with a chuckle. "That whole thing with Garrus, I'm sorry Archangel, on Omega." Dawn smiled.

"I still call him Angel."

"Have you heard from him lately?" Kaidan asked. Dawn shook her head. "The last I heard from him was right before Christmas." Kaidan frowned. "I'm sure he's fine." Dawn said with a smile. "He took a bloody rocket to the face and survived." Kaidan chuckled. Suddenly there was a rumble through the building.

"What's that?" Kaidan asked. Dawn jogged out of the room, the two men following after her, and went to a window. Dawn gasped and froze.

"Holy hell…" James breathed out. Reaper touched down and blasted at the building. "Get down." Kaidan dived down and James had to pulled Dawn, who was still frozen in shock, down. Things were crashing and exploding. "Snap out of it Rosa!" Dawn blinked and James pulled her up.

"Come on!" Kaidan shouted as the three ran. "We gotta get to the Normandy!"

The three went aboard the Normandy, which was docked, and went to the bridge.

"Joker!" Kaidan said.

"Yeah I'm here!" Joker said while pressing buttons. "Though I' not sure where else I'd be." The Normandy undocked and started to fly.

"Normandy, this is Anderson… do you read?" Anderson's voice came over the radio. Kaidan hurried over to the radio.

"Admiral. What's you're location?" He asked.

"By a downed gunship in the harbor. I'm activating its distress beacon. Send support. We've got wounded down he-e-e-r-e." The sound was glitching.

"Admiral?" Kaidan asked. "_Admiral._" Kaidan sighed. "We lost the signal. Joker, find the distress beacon."

"Already on it." Joker said.

"Come on." Kaidan said touching Dawn's shoulder before he started to walk away. She nodded and followed him to the elevator. They went down to the shuttle bay and grabbed rifles from off a table.

* * *

><p>The Normandy made its way to the harbor.<p>

"Calvary's here, gentlemen!" Joker said over the radio as the Normandy circled around. Joker lowered the hatch doors while lowering the ship and moved it to where the two men could jump. Kaidan and Dawn shot the reaper things while Shepard jumped on. Kaidan helped him in.

"Welcome aboard, Shepard." Kaidan said.

"Thanks." Kaidan and Dawn kept shooting. Anderson ran to the end of the ramp.

"Shepard!"

"Come on!" A shuttle passed by looking for the wounded.

"I'm not going." Anderson said. Shepard shook his head. "You saw those men back there. There's a million more like them, and they need a leader."

"We're in this fight together!"

"It's a fight we can't win. Not without help." Anderson said shaking his head. "We need every species and their ships to even have a chance at defeating the Reapers. Talk to the Council. Convince them to help us."

"What if they won't listen?"

"Then make them listen. Now go! That's an order."

"I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?" Anderson took something from his pocket and tossed it up to Shepard. Shepard caught his dog tags.

"Consider yourself reinstated… Commander." Shepard looked from the tags to Anderson. "You know what you have to do."

"I'll be back for you, and I'll bring every fleet I can." Shepard turned around to walk inside but looked back. "Good luck."

"You too, Shepard." Kaidan and Dawn holstered their guns as the Normandy started to fly away. Anderson saluted before running back down the ramp. Shuttles landed to pick up people. Kaidan headed inside while Shepard and Dawn kept watching outside. Dawn spotted the little boy. A Reaper blasted and Dawn felt a cold chill through her whole body. The boy covered his ears and stared up at the Reaper. He quickly ran and climbed into one of the shuttles. Shepard shifted. The shuttle doors closed and two took off. The Reaper blasted its red beam and hit both of them. Dawn gaped, covering her mouth with her hands, when the shuttle the boy was on exploded then she and Shepard held up an arm when the next one exploded. Shepard looked down for a moment before turning around. He touched Dawn's arm, she swallowed and looked at him. They entered the Normandy as the hatch closed and the Normandy took off.

* * *

><p>Kaidan and Dawn were looking at weapons on the shuttle bay floor when Shepard and James walked over.<p>

"What the hell's going on? Where's Anderson? Where are we going?" James asked. Shepard didn't answer and James stopped walking. "Hey!" Shepard looked back at him as he kept walking.

"We're leaving."

"_Leaving_?" James walked over.

"What's going on?" Kaiden asked.

"Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel, get help for the fight."

"Bullshit." James said walking over. "He wouldn't order us to leave."

"He can see what's going on. Without help, this war's already over."

"Then you can drop me off at the nearest depot. 'cause I'm not leav-"

"Stow it, Lieutenant. You don't want to go – we get it – but this isn't a democracy!" Shepard said. "We're going to the Citadel… you want out you can catch a ride back from there." James shook his head and turned away.

"Vega." Dawn said. He looked at her and started walking away.

"Commander." Joker said over the comm.

"Joker… that you?" Shepard asked.

"Alive and kicking. Got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you." James stopped and turned back.

"Patch it through." Shepard said. The video turned on but it was glitching and the words were choppy.

"Shepard… sustained heavy losses. … force was overwhelming… There's no way we can defeat them conventionally…" Hackett said.

"Anderson's already order me to the Citadel, to talk to the Council." Shepard said.

"First, I need you… iance outpost on Mars… ore we lose control of the system." Shepard saluted.

"Yes sir."

"…. been researching the Prothean Archives with Dr. T'Soni. … found a way to stop the Reapers… only way to stop them… ….in contact soon. Hackett out." The transmission ended.

"Joker, set a course for the Mars Archives." Shepard said.

"Mars? Rodger that." The shuttle overhead started to move to be lowered. Shepard walked away.

"This is loco!" James said.

"Why Mars?" Kaidan asked. "What does he think we'll find there?"

"I don't know yet, but if it helps us win this war…" Shepard said picking up a gun. Shepard picked up his N7 chest plate. "You two grab your gear."

"And me?" Dawn asked.

"You're staying on board for this one."

"Yes sir." Dawn said holding back a sigh.

* * *

><p>Dawn took the elevator up and walked onto the bridge.<p>

"Hey Red!" Joker said with a grin as he looked back at her. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Jay." Dawn sat down in the co-pilots chair. She sighed.

"Missing out on the Mars action huh?"

"Yeah…" Dawn swallowed. "Hey Jeff?" Joker's eyebrows went up and he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen something…like …something that wasn't real… but then suddenly it was?"

"You okay?" Joker asked with a concerned look. Dawn stared down then looked at him.

"I…I don't know." She shook her head. Joker frowned as she looked away. She brought up her omni-tool and started going through old messages from Garrus, Thane and Kolyat. There was a faint smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>It has begun! Yay for sequel! Long prologue but you never know the chapters in this may be as big as the ones in <strong>**_Blood Gun Bonding_**

**So the next chapter is kinda unique in the way that I've never done it before. So hopefully you enjoy it and if not I'm sorry.**


	2. Dear,

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this.**

**Thank you ElysiumPhoenix, novahawk18, tianacarin, and KrstySky** **for being the first reviewers. **

**reokumaurer: I sent you a PM, not sure when you'll get it but, I need to ask you things about Reoku before I can start the next chapter**

**Hope this is good ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>December 6, 2185<strong>

Email blast: (multiple recipients) Garrus V., Thane K., Kolyat K.,

Hey, how's life going for you guys? Garrus, how's your family doing? Tell them I say hi! Thane, Kolyat, I hope you're well and settled in on the Citadel. I'll try to visit when I can. I miss you guys.

-DC

* * *

><p><strong>December 8, 2185<strong>

DC,

It's been nice seeing my family again. They also say hi and can't wait to meet you some day. How's Shepard? Hope he's keeping you out of trouble. How is life in the Alliance Navy? I miss you.

-Love Garrus

* * *

><p><strong>December 8, 2185<strong>

Siha,

We're well. No doubt Kolyat will send his own response soon. Kolyat and I live in a small apartment now, but it's big enough, and close to Huerta Memorial Hospital. Kolyat's gotten a job but I can tell he misses the Normandy, as do I. I miss you and look forward to a visit. I love you Siha.

-Love Thane

* * *

><p><strong>December 9, 2185<strong>

Dawn,

Hey, haven't heard from you since my dad and I got to the Citadel. It's nice to hear from you. You'd better come and visit, my dad really misses you. Not that I don't, but you probably know that. Dad probably gave you an update of how we're doing so I'll spare you a repeat. I wanna hear about your new position in the Alliance.

- K

* * *

><p><strong>December 10, 2185<strong>

Angel,

I look forward to meeting them as well. Shepard's keeping me in line, don't worry. Being in the Alliance isn't so bad; I don't know why I was so nervous about it before.

-Love DC

* * *

><p><strong>December 10, 2185<strong>

Thane,

How are you feeling? I feel better knowing you're close to Huerta Memorial. I want health updates, Kay?

-love you, Dawn

* * *

><p><strong>December 10, 2185<strong>

Kolyat,

Don't worry I'll visit the next time we stop at the Citadel. The position isn't that big of a deal, I'm only an Ensign. Hey we should IM sometime.

-DC

* * *

><p><strong>December 11, 2185<strong>

Siha,

I'll keep you updated. I've been the same for a while now. Should my symptoms get worse I'll inform you.

-love Thane

* * *

><p><strong>December 15, 2185<strong>

DC,

You, the mighty DC, in line? What's the universe coming to? Ha ha. I'm glad to hear you're both well. Just wait till you get a promotion.

-Angel

* * *

><p><strong>December 17, 2185<strong>

Dawn,

Ensign may not be a big deal to you now but wait until you're a Lieutenant. Anyways, do anything exciting lately? I miss fighting alongside you.

-K

* * *

><p><strong>December 20, 2185<strong>

Angel,

I don't think I'm going to get a promotion so soon. Sorry about the shortness of this but I'm about to head out with Shep.

-DC

* * *

><p><strong>December 22, 2185<strong>

K: Hey Dawn (3:45)

D: Hey K (3:52)

K: What's up?

D: Just got back from a mission

K: Sounds fun.

K: I miss that. =/

D: Thane told me you got a job

K: yeah, a part time job at Purgatory.

D: ooo fancy lol

K: lol?

D: right, I guess that died out?

K: died out?

K: oh LOL, I thought you said 101

D: xD

D: You're a dork

K: =P

D: so how's everything?

K: actually I wanted to talk to you. You still talk with my dad right?

D: of course

K: does he tell you about how he's doing, with his Kepral's Syndrome?

D: he gives me updates when he can. Why?

K: I doubt he told you this b/c he doesn't want you to worry but he's been admitted into Huerta Memorial.

D: is he alright?

K: he's fine now but the doctors want him to stay there. Don't let him know that you know. He doesn't want to worry you.

D: alright. (4:10)

K: I gotta go; I'm sorry (4:13)

D: alright TTYL.

* * *

><p><strong>December 23, 2185<strong>

Dear Lieutenant Cole,

I told you that you'd get a promotion. I'm proud of you. If you're wondering how I know, Joker messaged me. Congrats babe. Must be your early X-Mas gift. I would've gotten you something but I don't know when and if it would get to you. I'll make up for it later I promise.

-Angel

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 2185<strong>

Chi,

I reMEMBrrduh CriSs maSS waz HuumAn HoLLEDAY buht I forgoht THah frass yoo tought me O Wel

Grunt

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 2185<strong>

Grunt,

Merry Christmas to you too Grunt.

-Chi

* * *

><p><strong>December 26, 2185<strong>

Dawn,

Hey, me and dad got you something for the human holiday, the one with the trees and lights. You can get it when you come to visit. So hurry up and get here.

-K

* * *

><p><strong>December 27, 2185<strong>

Siha,

I haven't heard from you in a while. You must be busy being a Junior Grade Lieutenant. I'm proud of you. My relationship Kolyat has gotten much better. He's even told me about a girl he met during his night job working at Purgatory. She's supposed to come over next week. I hope you're well.

-Thane

* * *

><p><strong>December 27, 2185<strong>

Kolyat,

Kolyat got a girlfriend! Kolyat got a girlfriend!

-DC

* * *

><p><strong>December 27, 2185<strong>

Dawn,

My dad told you, huh? And she's not my girlfriend she's just a girl that I happened to meet and now talk to a lot. I'm taking her to meet my dad but that doesn't mean anything! Don't get the wrong idea.

-K

* * *

><p><strong>December 27, 2185<strong>

D: Kay's got a girlfriend! Kay's got a girlfriend! ^-^

K: Very mature Dawn -_-

D: LOL, what's her name? What's she look like? What does she do?

K: Ya know what's weird, you're dating my father but you act like my sister

D: Don't change the subject -_- who is she? =D

K: Her name's Reoku Maurer

D: ooo cool name, is she cute? I bet you two look cute together

K: we're not dating! -

D: But is she cute?

K: yeah V-V

D: LOL, knew it

K: Ya wanna snap out of annoying little sister mode now?

D: Nope! ^_^ Tell me about her

K: I can't right now, I gotta get to work.

D: Awww

D: okay but I expect details later

K: Bye

D: All the details!

K: Bye

D: All of them!

K: Goodbye Dawn

* * *

><p><strong>January 2, 2186<strong>

Siha,

A day late but, happy new year.

Reoku, or Reo as she likes to be called, is a very unique woman. I can tell she's seen more than her fair share of action. She's a biotic like us. She's younger than you and works as a freelancer. She reminds me of you in a way.

Oh how I miss holding you. I love you Dawn.

-Thane

* * *

><p><strong>January 3, 2186<strong>

Thane,

I can't wait until I can come see you. I miss you so much.

Kolyat has a girlfriend, that's so cute. He wouldn't tell me anything about her but her name. He said I was in an 'annoying little sister mode.'

-Love you, Dawn

* * *

><p><strong>January 3, 2186<strong>

Siha,

I'm glad you two are such close friends, like siblings. I miss you so Siha. I hope you can visit soon. I love you.

-Thane

* * *

><p><strong>January 10, 2186<strong>

Thane,

I'm so sorry for not messaging you sooner. I've been really busy. I'll ask Shepard about going to the Citadel soon.

-Love Dawn

* * *

><p><strong>January 24, 2186<strong>

Dawn,

Saw the news report on Shepard. You guys really stuck on Earth? Do you know for how long?

-K

* * *

><p><strong>January 27, 2186<strong>

Kolyat,

I don't know when. Technically _I'm_ not stuck on earth. I could get reassigned to a new Commander but Shepard and Anderson talked, so that won't happen. They took the Normandy and are fixing it up; taking out all the Cerberus stuff and all that. They're not letting Shepard get or receive messages. I'll talk to you when I can.

-DC

* * *

><p><strong>June 27, 2186<strong>

Dawn,

I heard about Earth. I'm sorry, Dawn. Tell me you're alright.

-Garrus

* * *

><p><strong>June 27, 2186<strong>

Siha,

We just saw the report on Earth, I'm so sorry, Dawn. Tell me you're safe. I love you.

-Thane

* * *

><p><strong>June 27, 2186<strong>

K: Dawn, I'm so sorry

K: Tell me you're alive

K: We heard the Normandy got away

K: you're on board right?

K: Dawn?

* * *

><p><strong>So how did everyone like the messages to summarize everything? It was horrible I know but it was kinda fun to do. I know there's a whole gap of 6 months but I couldn't think of anything else. <strong>


	3. Reoku Maurer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this.**

**Thank you Dust Nightmare, ElysiumPhoenix, tianacarin and reokumaurer for reviewing. **

**I'm glad everyone liked the messages idea. ^_^**

**ElysiumPhoenix: Well technically I only had messages from the end of Blood Gun Bonding to Shepard's being grounded then I did skip 6 months for the last three messages. **

**reokumaurer: sorry to keep you waiting lol and now your OC is in the story XD**

* * *

><p>Purgatory: (in Roman Catholic doctrine) a place or state of suffering inhabited by the souls of sinners who are expiating their sins before going to heaven. Afterlife fit that description better but that was on Omega. Purgatory was the Citadel's Afterlife only safer. Instead of the red of Afterlife Purgatory was lit with blues and purples. Like Afterlife music pumped throughout the room and people were dancing or drinking.<p>

A woman with white hair, tied up in a high pony tail that fanned out, walked into the club and directly to one of the bars. She had on a tight suit with pistols on her hips and a shotgun on her back. She sat down and signaled to the bartender to get her a drink. A glass was placed in front of her and she downed it quickly before signaling for another.

Kolyat came in for his shift at Purgatory. He took the place of the bartender that was serving the woman so the Turian could go on his break. Kolyat looked at the woman who was covering her forehead with one hand and looking into the empty glass she was holding. Kolyat examined her. He tilted his head slightly. She was kinda cute despite the dirt on her face, a slightly hidden scar on her neck and her clothes. He got her another drink when she signaled for it. The woman drank the contents of her glass in one go before slamming the glass back on the counter. Kolyat's brow rose. The woman signaled for another drink.

He got her another glass and frowned as she had her eyes closed with both hands holding her head up. Kolyat was about to slide the glass to her but stopped.

"Ma'am I think you've had enough." Kolyat said.

"Get me another drink." She said absently, not looking at him, her words slightly slurred. She stared at the counter with a frown.

"Ma'am." Kolyat said. She didn't respond. "Ma'am." He reached out to touch her. The second his hand touched her shoulder he was thrown against the wall. "The hell?!" He looked at the woman with wide eyes. She got up and started to leave. She looked back with a glare, the lighting made it look like her eyes were yellow. Kolyat glared as he watched her go.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the woman returned to Purgatory. She wore the same suit with guns and her hair was up. She looked at the bar and saw Kolyat pouring someone a drink. The woman took a breath before walking over to the bar. Kolyat looked up and saw her, his expression hardened.<p>

"I'm sorry." The woman blurted out. Kolyat blinked. "For before when I threw you the other week. I'm really sorry I shouldn't have done that. I was… I drank too much and I- I'm sorry." Kolyat blinked again.

"It's a… it's alright. You didn't hurt me." Kolyat said. Though there was a big bruise on his back the day after. "Why were you drinking so much anyway?"

"Uh… mission gone wrong." The woman sat down at the bar. "Lost someone." She muttered.

"Mission huh?" Kolyat asked leaning against the counter. "Man, I miss those."

"You…?"

"Mhm, I was actually part of the mission to stop the Collectors a few months ago." Kolyat said with a smile. "With uh… with my dad and my… my best friend."

"The Collectors? That was… Commander Shepard's mission."

"Yep." Kolyat smirked.

"Why aren't you still with them?"

"Uh well, my dad and I came her cause he.. he can't fight anymore."

"Why not? Did he get hurt?"

"No he's sick. Kepral's Syndrome."

"That's a Drell thing."

"Yeah it's a Drell thing." Kolyat said with a nod. "It's terminal."

"I'm sorry." Kolyat shook his head.

"Uh, you want a drink?" He asked. The woman nodded. Kolyat poured her one and slid it to her. "Kolyat." He said.

"What?"

"I'm Kolyat." He said with a small smile.

"…Reoku." She said. Kolyat nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Reoku said holding her drink.

"Hey, I'm alright. We're good." Kolyat smiled. Reoku looked at him and smiled back slightly.

* * *

><p>After missions Reoku would go to Purgatory, if Kolyat was there they'd talk if not she would just drink by herself. After a week Reoku started to open up to Kolyat. She'd talk to him about her missions and he would talk to her about the Collector mission or about Thane. He told her about the others on Shepard's crew and about Dawn. The way Kolyat talked about her, Reoku could tell they had a close friendship.<p>

* * *

><p>One night Kolyat seemed distracted as he worked. Reoku frowned.<p>

"Hey Kolyat." She said. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? What? Oh no no I'm fine." Kolyat said shaking his head with a smile.

"I can tell you're not. Tell me what's wrong." Reoku said. Kolyat's smile faltered.

"It's my dad…" He said looking away.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he is now… he had a coughing attack thing the other night… he was having trouble breathing so I took him to Huerta Memorial. He agreed to say there. I told Dawn today even though he didn't want me to. He doesn't want her to worry but I couldn't keep it from her. She deserved to know, ya know?" Reoku nodded.

"Well he's at the hospital now, he'll be okay."

"Yeah I know… I just wish Dawn was able to come visit."

"Why can't she?"

"She's on the Normandy serving under Shepard; unless Shepard has business at the Citadel… they're too busy I guess."

"I'm sure she'll visit when she can."

"I know I know… my dad just really misses her. I can see it when I look at him." Kolyat sighed and looked down. Reoku frowned.

Another week passed and Kolyat was cleaning out a glass as Reoku sat in front of him.

"Hey, I want you to meet my dad." Kolyat said suddenly. Reoku nearly choked on her drink.

"W-What?" She blinked at him.

"Come meet my dad." Kolyat said with a shrug. "I think he'd like you. I talk to him about you sometimes and he wants to meet you."

"Well I'm flattered but I don't think-"

"Come on." Kolyat said. "We'll go to the hospital and bring dinner next week."

"Why next week?"

"I got a day off. We can hang out after." Kolyat said with a casual shrug and a smile. "It'll be fun. Please Reo?" Reoku hesitated.

"Alright." She said. Kolyat grinned.

"Great. I'll tell my dad when I see him." Reoku smiled.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this." Reoku said as she and Kolyat took the elevator to the hospital. Kolyat held a bag of food in one hand.<p>

"Come on, Reo, it'll be fine." Kolyat said. "He'll love you." Reoku swallowed. The elevator stopped and the two got out. They walked in and over to the windows were Thane sat on a couch. "Dad." Thane looked and smiled when he saw Kolyat.

"Kolyat." Thane stood and the two hugged.

"Dad, this is Reo." Kolyat said motioning to Reoku.

"Reoku Maurer." She said holding out her hand. Thane shook it with a warm smile.

"Thane." He said.

"It-" She cleared her throat. "It's nice to meet you sir." Kolyat held up the bag.

"I brought food." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The three moved to Thane's hospital room. Thane sat on his bed while Kolyat and Reoku sat in the visitor chairs.<p>

"So uh, you hear from Dawn lately?" Kolyat asked. Thane chuckled with a nod. "She won't stop asking about Reo since you told her." Reoku looked up from her food.

"Why would she want to know about me?" She asked.

"Uh- no reason." Kolyat said. If he could blush he would've. Reoku shrugged it off.

"She got a promotion." Thane said. "Junior Grade Lieutenant." Kolyat smirked.

"Good for her."

"I can't wait to meet her." Reoku said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>About three weeks later Kolyat and Reoku were visiting Thane at the hospital when a report came on the screen on the wall. Thane stood and walked over as Kolyat stood.<p>

"Due to the actions of Commander Mark Shepard, the Bahak System and all its inhabitants were destroyed resulting in the deaths of 300,000 Batarian civilians and the destruction of the Alpha-Relay. The Viper Nebula is now inaccessible. The Alliance has grounded Commander Shepard and the Normandy on Earth."

"The fuck-?" Kolyat walked over. "So Dawn's stuck on Earth too?!" He clenched his fists. Thane turned to him.

"Calm down." Kolyat shook his head.

"Shepard would've have just…"

"They're using him as a scapegoat." Reoku said. "If they didn't then there'd be a war with the Batarians." She sighed. "It's not right…" Kolyat took out his data pad. "What are you doing?"

"Contacting Shepard."

"They probably won't let him get or receive messages."

"Then I'll contact Dawn." Thane put a hand on Kolyat's arm. Kolyat looked at him. "It's not fair. We haven't seen her in so long and now she's stuck on earth? Knowing Shepard he had a good reason they shouldn't just-!"

"Kolyat." Thane said. Kolyat shook his head and let out a huff.

"It's not fair."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the new OC Reoku Maurer who belongs to reokumaurer who won the hat contest in Blood Gun Bonding.<strong>

**Next chapt may take a while cause i have to replay the game and capture it with my roxio thing so i can work on it whenever**


	4. First Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm glad the last chapter wasn't bad ^_^**

* * *

><p>Dawn typed a few reply messages into her omni-tool and sent them before sitting back in the co-pilot's chair. About a half hour after Shepard and the team started the mission on Mars, James radioed the Normandy and Joker headed to their location.<p>

"Shepard, we've got Reaper signatures in orbit." Joker said pressing buttons. He lowered the Normandy like he did back on Earth to let Shepard, Liara, James and Kaidan on board. James came in holding EDI's soon to be body and Shepard was carrying an unconscious Kaidan over his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Shepard brought Kaidan down to the med-bay and put him on one of the beds. James threw EDI's soon to be body onto the one across from it as Dawn entered the room. She rushed over to Kaidan.<p>

"What happened?" She asked. Shepard was looking down at him. Liara leaned forward to look at Shepard.

"Kaidan needs medical attention. We have to leave the Sol system." Liara said.

"I know." Shepard said.

"The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there."

"Get us to the Citadel, Joker." Shepard said.

"Roger that." Joker said over the comm.

"Hold on, Kaidan." Shepard said. He looked over at the metal body. "See what you and EDI can learn from that thing."

"Commander, I'm receiving a signal over the secondary QEC. I believe it's Admiral Hackett." EDI said.

"Patch me through." Shepard said before running from the room.

"I'll forward it to the comm room."

"So what happened?" Dawn asked aloud.

"That." James said pointing to the metal body.

"Dawn." Liara said. Dawn looked at her. "It's nice to see you again." She said with a soft smile.

"I wish it was under better circumstances." Dawn said looking at Kaidan.

"As do I."

"There's an upside to going to the Citadel though." Dawn said. Liara tilted her head to the side in question. "I get to finally see Thane again." She closed her eyes and Liara smiled.

"Thane, that's the… Turian?" James asked.

"No, that's the Drell. Garrus is the Turian." Dawn said. James nodded.

"Right."

* * *

><p>The group got off the Normandy and a group of medics carried Kaidan on a stretcher towards the elevator.<p>

"Barely got a pulse here." One of the medics said.

"Move 'em out." Another said.

"Where are you taking him?" Shepard asked.

"Huerta Memorial. Best care on the Citadel."

"We're not going with?" James asked.

"We need to see the Council." Liara said.

"Right." James said. Shepard walked over to a railing to look out the window. "Looks like they might be coming to see you."

"Commander Shepard." Bailey said. "Got word you were arriving." The two shook hands.

"Captain Bailey. Good to see you again."

"You too – though it's 'Commander' now."

"Congratulations?"

"Thanks. Now half my job is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignitaries around. No offence."

"None taken. So, you're here to bring us to the Council?" Shepard asked. The group began walking.

"I'm here to tell you the Council is expecting you, but they are dealing with their own…problems. With the war and everything. They apologize for the inconvenience, and blah, blah, blah… Meet them here, at Udina's office." He brought up his omni-tool. "They'll be ready soon enough."

"All right." Shepard said.

"You might have time to go by the medical center, if you want to check on progress over there."

"Meeting with the Council is out top priority."

"I'll head up to Udina's office now." Liara said. "Meet you there."

"One of my men can show you the way." Bailey said. He looked at James. "You?"

"I'm just a tourist today. I'll try not to get in any trouble." James said before turning around and walking away.

"Dawn," Shepard said turning to her. "You go ahead to Huerta Memorial." Dawn nodded. "Tell Thane I say hi." He added with a smirk. Dawn grinned and quickly headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Dawn stepped out of the elevator and her heart leapt to her throat when she saw Thane standing and facing the window. He was throwing punches and Dawn smiled. She quickly walked over.<p>

"Thane." He turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Siha, I heard Earth was under attack. I didn't know you'd made it out." He stepped closer and took her hands in his. Dawn couldn't stop smiling. She quickly hugged him.

"Thane, it's been way too long. I was honestly starting to think we wouldn't ever come back to the Citadel and I'd never see you again." She pulled away to look at him. "Shepard says hi." She said with a slight chuckle. She pulled away from the hug and he took her hands again.

"You're here now." He said giving her hands a squeeze. He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaidan got hurt."

"The human biotic in intensive care..." He coughed slightly. "I saw the marked of an implant."

"Yeah." Dawn nodded.

"Tell Shepard that I will look out for him."

"I'm sure Shepard will really appreciate that."

"I am near the end of my life. It is a good time to be generous." Dawn frowned.

"Why… why didn't you tell me you were here at the hospital?" Dawn asked. "You told me you'd give me updates."

"I did not wish for you to worry." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry." Dawn put her hand over his and closed her eyes. "I have only a few loves left, and you are my last-" Dawn couldn't help herself and quickly kissed him. When she pulled away he smiled at her. "Well, I see you want to make up for lost time." He said. "I should warn you that you may not want your final memories of me to be in this hospital. Kepral's Syndrome is…" Thane walked over to some chairs. "not kind." Dawn put her arms around his neck. He smiled. "You should know that my cardiovascular system is not what it wa- mm." Dawn cut him off by kissing him making him moan. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back as he pulled her close.

"Were you saying something?" Dawn asked as they pulled away slightly.

"I've missed you, Dawn." Dawn pulled herself against him and they embraced.

"I've missed this." She said. He smiled and kissed her. "mm." They pulled away and put their foreheads against each other's.

"Dawn?" Dawn looked behind her and saw Kolyat and a white haired woman she didn't recognize. Dawn gasped with a smile. Thane smiled and let her go allowing her to run over to Kolyat and give him a jumping hug.

"Kolyat!" She shouted happily as he hugged her back, spinning her around due to the force of her impact. He laughed and put her down.

"Glad to see how much ya missed me." He said with a smile. The girl behind him blinked. The two stopped hugging. "Uh, Dawn this is Reo." Kolyat said motioning to the younger girl, keeping an arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"Hi." Dawn said with a bright smile. She held out her hand to shake but Reoku just looked at it.

"Um…" The girl cleared her throat.

"She doesn't like people touching her." Kolyat said quietly leaning down to Dawn's ear.

"Oh, sorry." Dawn said with a light chuckle. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn Cole."

"Reoku Maurer." The girl said with a nod.

"Cool name." Dawn said. Reoku smiled slightly.

"Um thanks."

"Where's Shepard?" Kolyat asked.

"Meeting with the Council." Dawn said. Kolyat nodded.

"It's so good to see you, Dawn." He said hugging her by her shoulders, into his side, with one arm.

"Same here, Kay."

* * *

><p>The four sat down in the chairs by the window, Reoku and Kolyat next to each other and Thane and Dawn on two chairs they pulled together. They held hands and Reoku smiled watching them look at each other with nothing but love and adoration in their eyes. The four talked and Dawn recapped events on Earth during the six months then after the Reapers came. After about 10 minutes the elevator doors opened and Shepard walked out, heading straight to the Inpatient Wing. Kolyat noticed him and sat up. Dawn turned around to see Shepard entering the wing.<p>

"So you're obviously not staying on the Citadel for very long." Kolyat said.

"I don't think so." Dawn said shaking her head. A few minutes later Shepard came out and walked over to the four. He nodded to Thane and Kolyat. The four stood up.

"Commander Shepard. When I heard Earth was under attack, I tried to call. I never got though." Thane said.

"Thane. Good see you're doing well." Shepard said.

"My disease kills slowly. With enough care and a healthy lifestyle, it can be delayed for few years. Of course, my allotted time has come and gone. Dawn told me about Kaidan. I'll watch over him."

"Thanks Thane, I appreciate it."

"Kepral's Syndrome has put more of my other plans on hold." Thane said. The two sat down window.

"Do you know how much time you have left?" Shepard asked. Thane glanced over at Dawn who swallowed. She locked eyes with him and he looked away as he leaned forward.

"I've been to several doctors. My favorite gave me three months to live… nine months ago."

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Shepard asked.

"At times." Thane avoided eye contact with Dawn. "The oxygen transfer proteins don't form correctly. Your human equivalent would be hemoglobin. As a result, my body is low in oxygen. No matter how much I breathe in, I get tingling, numbness… and that is the best of it. As for my brain, I cannot track the damage. I just experience dizziness from time to time."

"I'm back on the Normandy on an important mission. Sure could use you."

"I would not be as I was before. I need daily medical attention. And if I know you, you will want to fight the Reapers somehow. You need the best at your side, and I am not at mine." Thane said.

"You don't have to wrestle down Krogan and break their necks. I'm sure we could find you lighter work." Shepard said.

"I am at peace with that I've done in my life, Shepard. There comes a time when one must rest from war and conflict. This is not your time, but it is mine."

"I wish the best for you, Thane."

"And I for you. Do not grieve for me. I have good doctor. My son visits regularly." Thane said smiling towards Kolyat. "Perhaps we will keep up via the extranet now that you are free."

"I'll assume you'll also vid chat with Dawn every day." Shepard asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Thane smiled at Dawn who smiled back. "Until we meet again, Shepard."

"It was good seeing you." Shepard said before standing. Shepard turned to Kolyat. "It would be great to have you on the team again, Kolyat." He said. Kolyat hesitated and looked from Shepard to Thane then back.

"I would love to, I want to but…" Kolyat looked at Thane who smiled at his son. "I can't just leave you here."

"You're right." Shepard said shaking his head. "What was I thinking? I can't take you away from your father right now."

"I want to help Shepard, I do." Kolyat said. "Thank you for understanding."

"Can I have a moment alone with my son?" Thane asked. Shepard nodded and walked over to the two girls. Thane motioned his son over. Kolyat sat down across from him. Shepard, Reoku and Dawn moved away from the two to give them privacy.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going now?" Dawn asked Shepard.<p>

"Palaven's moon to get the Primarch Fedorian to the war summit."

"Sounds like fun." Dawn said with a smirk. She turned to Reoku. "So, Reo- uh, can I call you that?"

"Sure." Reoku said nodding with a small smile.

"So Reo, Kolyat wouldn't tell me much about you." Dawn said with a friendly smile. "Keeping you all to himself."

"He told _me_ you were his best friend." Reoku said. Dawn blushed slightly and looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked with a big smile. Reoku nodded and couldn't help but smile at the beaming woman.

"He talks about you often."

"Aww that's sweet. Now I have something else to tease him about." Dawn said with a small giggle. Kolyat walked back over to the three. Dawn left the group and returned to Thane.

"I'm going to stay here until the next time you come to the Citadel." Kolyat said to Shepard. "Then, if you'll allow me to, I'll come with you." Shepard nodded.

"Alright." He said. Kolyat looked at Reoku who stepped forwards.

"Commander Shepard, I'd like to come along as well." She said. "I can leave now." Shepard nodded.

"I'll see you on the Normandy." He said. Reoku turned to Kolyat and he nodded to her. The three looked over at Thane and Dawn to see them in a loving embrace.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Siha." Thane whispered into Dawn's ear.<p>

"I love you too; I've missed you so much." Dawn pulled herself closer to him. She swallowed as she felt tears coming to her eyes. Thane pulled back slightly to look at her face and frowned.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-… I don't want you to die." She whispered, shaking her head slightly, her voice cracking. Thane reached up and stroked her hair.

"Siha, I've accepted my fate and I-"

"Well _I _haven't." Dawn said cutting him off. "There… there has to be something, someone somewhere has to be working on a cure for this." A few tears fell down her cheeks and Thane used his thumb to wipe them away.

"I know of Hanar scientists that are working on creating a genetic adaptation."

"Would that save you?"

"There's a strong possibility but I don't want you to get your hopes up." He put his hand on her cheek. "Please just let our time together be pleasant and not think of things like this." He caressed her cheek. "Black and red, assault rifle in hand. She removes her helmet, blood red hair flows. Piecing blue eyes stare back at mine. A warm smile makes my heart grow just as warm." Dawn blinked and her face went red.

"Did-Did you just…" She started to smile and kissed him. He smiled against her lips. They pulled away and Dawn pulled herself tightly against him putting her head on his chest. He rested his chin on her head as he held her close.

* * *

><p><strong>So poll question: Should I save Thane? Please review your answer or PM if you'd prefer. <strong>


	5. Girl Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this.**

**Just to clarify a bit. Kolyat is going to go with Shepard and everyone the next time they go to the Citadel. Reo is going with them now because we need time for her and Dawn to bond and if she didn't go with them I wouldn't have anything about her to write; meaning she would come back when Kolyat did and I think she needs more 'screen time'. I don't want this to just be on Dawn like the last story. She is the main character but Reo has also become the second (equally important) main character. **

**(guest)Christi-An: Well i've always wanted to write a story where the girl gets pregnant. What's everyone's opinion on that? Not the right story? I mean if she did get pregnant the timeline is going to stretch to a few weeks maybe a month or two so she wouldn't show at all and she'd still be able to do stuff.  
><strong>

**So on saving thane or not, here's the votes:**

**Save: 6 Death:2 "poll" is still open  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The three humans walked to the elevator before riding it down to where the Normandy was docked.<p>

"Dawn, you're new room is one of the observation decks; we moved Kasumi's old room to the starboard side." Shepard said.

"Wow, really?" Dawn asked as her eyebrows rose.

"Yep. If Kolyat's coming back we'll need to give your old bed to Reoku here."

"Alright then." Dawn said with a smile before looking at Reoku. "You get to choose if you want top or bottom bunk since you're here first." Reoku nodded. The elevator stopped on the right floor and the three got out. They met up with James before getting back on the Normandy.

* * *

><p>The two women down to the crew's deck of the Normandy together and headed to the crew's quarters.<p>

"I just need to get my stuff." Dawn said as she climbed up onto the top bunk and opened the cabinet.

"You left it on the ship even though you were on earth for six months?" Reoku asked.

"I knew sooner or later we'd be back on the ship when the Reapers came." Dawn said taking things out. She climbed down and opened the bottom drawer. After Kolyat left with Thane she started using it again. She smiled and wiped the dust off her armor. She'd left it on the ship since she wouldn't really need it on earth.

"I like your armor." Reoku said.

"Thanks. It makes my hair." Dawn said with a chuckle as she flipped her hair with one hand. She laughed more. "I don't know why I did that." Reoku chuckled. "Could you help me carry some stuff?" Dawn asked. Reoku nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks, just the stuff on the bed." Dawn said as she grabbed her armor. Reoku reached up and grabbed a data pad, a radio, and an actual backpack full of clothes. "I'll probably have to wash those later." Dawn said with a frown.

"Where did you find these?" Reoku asked looking in the back and seeing jeans and other older styled clothes. The bag was already unzipped, she wasn't being nosy.

"The extranet, it took a lot of searching." Dawn said as the two started to leave. They walked the short distance to the starboard side observation deck and Dawn put her armor on her new bed. "You can just put everything on the couch." Dawn said. Reoku nodded and put everything down. "If you want you can stay and we can talk while I fix up the room. You have no idea how glad I am to have another girl around my age here." Dawn said flashing a friendly smile.

"How old are you?"

"20. You?"

"18." Reoku said as she sat down on the couch and pulled her legs to her chest. Dawn nodded and looked around the room.

"So how did you meet Kolyat?" Dawn asked as she grabbed her backpack from the couch and began putting the clothes away in a drawer below the bed.

"At Purgatory on the Citadel." Reoku said. "Do you want some help?"

"No, I got it, thanks though." Dawn said. She went back over to the couch and grabbed the data pad and radio. "You said he told you about me."

"Mhm." Reoku nodded. "He said you two fought together and helped Commander Shepard destroy the Collector home world."

"Yep." Dawn said. "Then he and his dad left to the Citadel."

"So you're um… you're dating his father, right?" Reoku asked. Dawn blushed and chuckled.

"I never really thought of it as dating." Dawn said tilting her head.

"He also said you were… with a Turian named Garrus?"

"Yeaaah." Dawn chuckled. "I'm in a polyamory relationship." Reoku's eyebrows went up and she nodded.

"Oh okay."

"It was their idea; I didn't want to choose between them."

"Tell me about them." Reoku said. "I know about Thane already actually, from Kolyat, so tell me about Garrus. How did you meet him?" Dawn smiled.

"Well… I woke up on Omega one day… and made a friend who joined a Turian named Archangel. I joined soon after. There were 12 of us."

"I'm guessing Archangel is…"

"Garrus, yeah." Dawn said nodding. "So 12 of us were like a vigilante group 'cleaning the streets of Omega'. Then the Blue Suns got to one of our guys… they attack while Garrus was gone. I went after him… by the time we got back the place was in flames and almost everyone was dead. I found Daxio, a Turian, he died shortly after telling me what happened and yell at me to get out. Garrus had to carry be out cause I wouldn't leave."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't find… one of my friends. Uh- anyways Garrus and I found a new base of operations and continued our work until the three merc groups joined forces and Shepard came. Then we helped him with the Collectors and blah blah blah, then Garrus went back to Palaven." Dawn said. While she was talking she'd set up everything the way she wanted it. Dawn sighed and sat down on the couch next to Reoku. "And of course I met Thane when Shepard recruited him on Illium."

"We're going to Palaven's moon so Garrus might be there." Reoku said.

"Maybe… I hope so. I haven't seen him in long." Dawn said with a frown. "So uh, tell me about yourself." Dawn said with a smile. "You don't have to of course, I'm not forcing you."

"No no it's okay… um. Well I'm a freelancer or at least I was until joining Shepard today." Dawn nodded. "Um… I met Kolyat after a mission one night. He bar-tends." Dawn nodded.

"Yeah he told me he got a night job."

"Uh I drank a little too much and when he tried to tell me I had enough I kinda pushed him." She chuckled. "I felt so bad the next morning but I didn't go back for another two weeks. When I saw him I immediately went up to him and apologized. I explained the reason I'd been drinking so much and we started talking about mutual interest in combat. He told me about serving on the Normandy with you and Shepard." Dawn smiled.

"What did he say about me exactly?" Reoku chuckled.

"Well he told me when he first met you, you were the," She cleared her throat and made finger quotes. "'the bitch who hit him with a lamp'." Dawn laughed.

"Oh yeah I did kinda hit him with a lamp." Dawn said giggling. Reoku smiled.

"Then he told me how you two pretty much had a childish sibling rivalry relationship until you got hurt one day." Dawn cringed.

"Yeah, here's a tip: don't fall ten feet onto your arm." Reoku grimaced.

"Definitely noted." Reoku said nodding. "He told me you two soon became really good friends."

"Ya know what's funny is he never actually called me his best friend to my face." Dawn said with a smile. "When you told me he told you I was his best friend I was so happy." Dawn chuckled. "I never really had many friends back home…"

"You lived… on earth." Dawn nodded. "Then couldn't you have visited your friends while you were there." Dawn looked at Reoku then looked out the window and literally stared into space. "They…they're all dead."

"I'm sorry. What about your family?"

"They…." Dawn trailed off. She suddenly felt sick. She cleared her throat and put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Reoku said. Dawn cleared her throat again and shook her head as she took her hand away.

"No no it's okay… uh…. I don't remember… when I woke up on Omega I had amnesia." The lie felt made her tongue feel foreign in her mouth. She swallowed and was extremely grateful when Joker came over the Comm.

"Hey DC." Joker said. "Suit up and head to the shuttle bay, you're going with Shepard and Vega."

"Got it." Dawn said. She smiled at Reoku. "Well duty calls." Reoku nodded.

"I'll see you later then. I enjoyed talking with you." Reoku said with a smile.

"Same. Like I said before it's nice to have another girl to talk to. Though Liara counts too I wouldn't want to bother her since she's doing scientific-y things." Reoku nodded with a small chuckle.

"I'll see you later, Lieutenant." Reoku turned to leave.

"Whoa." Reoku turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Please don't call me that." Dawn said shaking her head with a smile. "Call me Dawn, DC anything but Lieutenant." She said with a chuckle.

"Sorry." Reoku said. "I'll see you later Dawn." The two smiled at each other and Reoku left. Dawn let out a breath and looked back out the window. She swallowed and put a hand over her mouth again. She felt like she was going to be sick. She hadn't thought about her father in months. She felt sick and ashamed knowing how at home she felt out her time. She didn't belong in the future. She belonged with her family back in the 21 century. Dawn simply accepted her fate being put here and didn't make any attempt to find out why or how or even a way back. She didn't want to go back. She did miss her father and the few friends she did have but she would also miss everyone here. She hated not having anyone to talk to about this but the only person who knew Dawn was from the past was Aria.

Dawn let out a sigh and decided to stop thinking about the subject. Dawn looked at her armor, which she'd laid out on a table and walked up to it. She put it on and couldn't stop the grin that came to her face. She put her pistols in their holsters, assault rifle on her back and held her sniper rifle. She looked down at the gun in her hands and gripped it tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>So Garrus comes back in the next chapter because I decided this chapter could end nicely here. Please, if you have not already, vote on whether or not I should save Thane. (I do have an idea of how to do it so if the winning choice is save I'll be able to do it.) ^_^<strong>


	6. Second Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this.**

**Thank you Dusk Nightmare, ElysiumPhoenix and Mousey57 for reviewing. Just reminding everyone about the second poll on whether or not Dawn should get pregnant.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn went down to the shuttle bay and met up with Shepard and James.<p>

"Hey, Rosita, you ready?" James asked her with a smirk.

"You know it, Vega." Dawn said smirking back.

"Let go." Shepard said. The three entered the shuttle and Cortez got in to drive it when the Normandy got close enough to Palaven's moon.

* * *

><p>Shepard and Dawn were seated while James stood, holding onto a bar above his head. The shuttle shook slightly.<p>

"Oh my…Palaven…" Dawn said in a whispered when she saw the planet lit up with fires and explosions from the Reapers around it on the screen on the wall.

"Holy hell… they're getting decimated." James said. Dawn was extremely grateful that she knew Garrus was on the moon. If not she would've had a heart attack then and there.

"Strongest military in the galaxy and the Reapers are obliterating it."

"Commander! The LZ is getting swarmed!" Cortez called. Shepard stood.

"James, open that hatch." Shepard said nodding his head to the side. James walked over as Shepard took out his assault rifle. Dawn stood and readied her sniper rifle. The hatch opened and the two started shooting at husks.

"Hell of a wake-up call." James said. Cortez landed the shuttle.

"Alright – get in, get out. Let's move!" Shepard said. The three got out of the shuttle and kept shooting at husks.

"Stupid fucking husks." Dawn muttered as she shot them.

"Come on!" Shepard shouted. The three started running towards the camp the Turian's set up.

"Hold your fire!" A Turian at the top of the camp's entrance shouted. "Friendly inbound!" The 'gate' opened and the three ran in. Dawn felt a shiver go down her spine when she looked at the two closest Reapers.

"The reinforcement's haven't arrived." A Turian Tobesik said.

"Try them again." A solider said.

"Menae Command to west airfield, do you read?" Another said into a radio. "Nothing, sir. Not even static." The trio approached the Turians.

"Tobesik, get your men up on that north barricade." General Corinthus said.

"Yes sir!"

"Sergeant Bartus, find a way to get that comm tower operational." Sergeant Bartus saluted.

"Sir!"

"General?" Shepard asked.

"Commander Shepard. Heard you were coming, but I didn't believe it. General Corinthus."

"I've come to get Primarch Fedorian." Shepard said. The general hesitated.

"Primarch Fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago as it tried to leave the moon."

"That's gunna complicate things." Shepard said. "How bad is it, General?"

"We just lost about four hundred men in half an hour." The general said. "We set up camps on this moon as an advance position, to flank the enemy. A sound strategy. Just…"

"Irrelevant." Shepard said.

"Exactly. The sheer force of the Reapers seems to make them immune to that sort of tactic. The primarch and his men found that out the hard way."

"I'm sorry. That's a big loss for everyone. Reaper bastards." Shepard said. "So what happens now?" Shepard asked.

"Turian Hierarchy has very clear lines of succession." Dawn said. Shepard looked at her then back at the general.

"Right. General Corinthus?"

"With such heavy casualties, it's hard for me to be certain who the next Primarch is. Palaven Command will know." He brought up his omni tool and the hologram in front of him lit up with orange. "However, at the moment, contacting them is impossible. The comm tower is out. Husks are swarming that area – we can't get close enough to repair it."

"Don't worry, general. I'll get your tower operational." Shepard said getting his assault rifle.

"Thank you Commander. I'll take care of things on this end."

"Alright, let's go." The three started jogging to the other camp entrance.

"I see the tower. To the left of the main barricade." Dawn said.

"Let's go!" James said. The Turian at the gate opened it to let the three out. They ran over to Sergeant Bartus who was shooting at husks.

"Husks at the tower." He told Shepard. "They overwhelmed us."

"We got this." Dawn said.

"Good luck!" The three ran to the tower. The husks around it turned and ran at them. They took them out quickly and went up to the tower. Shepard pressed a few buttons on the lower panel.

"We can't repair it from this panel." He said. "Dawn, see if you can repair it."

"Got it." Dawn said as she walked over to the ladder. "If you can keep husks from climbing up behind me I'd _really_ appreciate it."

"Here they come." James said.

"Ready James?" Shepard asked.

"Hell, yeah! Let's take 'em."

* * *

><p>Dawn climbed up the short ladder and pressed a few buttons on the panel.<p>

"Thank gods I know how to do futuristic techy stuff." Dawn muttered as she pressed buttons. She brought up her omni tool and pressed more. "Alright." Dawn said with a grin. "Yo Shepard, I repaired the towers main satellite connection. Comin' down." Dawn moved back to the ladder. "I've always wanted to do this." She muttered. She got on the ladder and slid down it. She grinned and jogged over to the others.

"General, do you read?" Shepard said into the radio. "The comm tower is now operational."

"Much appreciated, Commander. I'll contact Palaven Command."

"Let me know when you've got something. I'll help your men till I hear from you."

"Understood."

"Shepard out." The three helped out the other Turian's by shooting at the husks. After a few minutes the general came on over the radio.

"Commander Shepard, come in." The general said.

"Go ahead."

"I have information from Palaven Command. Please return ASAP."

"On our way." Shepard said before the three started running back. They reentered tha camp and went back to the general.

"What have you got?" Shepard asked.

"As your partner said, succession is usually simple. But right now, the hierarchy's in chaos – so many dead or MIA."

"I need someone – I don't care who, as long as they can get us the Turian resources we need." Shepard said.

"I'm on it Shepard. We'll find you the primarch." Garrus said as he walked over.

"Garrus!" Shepard said. Garrus' eyes flickered from Shepard to Dawn. He recognized her armor and his eyes lit up. She smiled and blushed, grateful for her helmet.

"Vakarian, sir – I didn't see you arrive…" The general said.

"At ease, General." Garrus said.

"Good to see you again." Shepard said walking up to him. "I thought you'd be on Palaven." James nudged Dawn with his elbow.

"This your other boyfriend?" He asked quietly. Dawn nodded.

"If we look this moon, we lose Palaven." Garrus said to Shepard. "I'm the closest damn thing we have to an expert on Reaper forces, so I'm… advising."

"James," Shepard said. James walked over. "This is Garrus Vakarian." The two shook hands. "He helped us stop the Collectors. He's a hell of a solider."

"Lieutenant." Garrus said with a nod. He looked at Dawn. "Good to see you too… Lieutenant." Dawn frowned slightly.

"Good to see you're in one piece." Dawn said. Garrus turned to Shepard.

"General Corinthus filled me in. We know who we're after."

"Palaven Command tells me that the next primach is General Adrien Victus." The general said.

"Know him, Garrus?" Shepard asked.

"I was fighting alongside him this morning." Garrus said. "Lifelong military. Gets results, popular with his troops. No so popular with military command – has a reputation for playing loose with accepted strategy."

"Unconventional thinking might be the only way to save Palaven and Earth."

"He'll do whatever it takes. Reminds me of an old human Spectre I knew." Garrus said.

"Okay. Let's get him on the shuttle and get out of here." Shepard said.

"Commander!" Joker said over the radio. "Shepard, come in."

"Can this wait, Joker? We're in the middle of a war zone."

"We've got a situation on the Normandy, Commander. It's like she's possessed, shutting down systems, powering up weapons. I can't find the source."

"I need the Normandy standing by; we may have to bug out. We've got Liara there, she can take a look." Shepard said. "Garrus, you said you were with Victus this morning?"

"Yeah, but we got separated. He went to bolster a flank that was breaking. Could be anywhere out there." Garrus said.

"We're trying to raise him, Commander." General Corinthus said.

"Incoming Harvester, headed for the air field." James said as the harvester flew overhead. Everyone shot at it before it flew past and landed outside the camp.

"General, tell the Primarch Victus we'll rendezvous here." Shepard said. "In the meantime, let's go take care of whatever that thing dropped off." He looked at Garrus. "Coming Garrus?"

"Are you kidding? I'm right behind you." Garrus said. The four headed to the airfield.

* * *

><p>"James is that you breathing so hard?" Shepard asked as they left the camp.<p>

"Atmosphere's a little thinner than I'm used to, is all." James said as the four began shooting at the Husks and Marauders. "Adrenaline's better than oxygen any day." More Husks and Marauders showed up. "Just me, or do those Reapers look like Turians?"

"You're right… they do." Shepard said.

"Well fucking husks look like humans so…" Dawn trailed off.

"Rather not think about it." James said.

"Nice to see you two didn't lose your touch after six months." Garrus said to Shepard and Dawn. Shepard chuckled and Dawn smirked. They took out that last of the reapers.

"I think we're done here." James said. The group headed back to the camp.

"Shepard, come in." General Corinthus said over the comm.

"Go ahead."

"Still trying to raise the Primarch – but we've got trouble back here at the main barricade." The general said. "If the Reapers breach it, we're done."

"Oh my way." The four ran to the barricade and Shepard climbed the ladder up.

"Ladies first." James said to Dawn as he motioned to the ladder. Dawn nodded.

"Thanks Vega." She said as she started to climb. James started after her.

"No problem Rosita." Shepard got on the big gun and the other three took positions on either side. Husks were sent down and Shepard took care of the ones far away while the others took out the ones that started to climb up. "Just picking 'em off. Maybe I can do three at a time. Wahoo!" Dawn laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, come on. Who's next?" Garrus shouted.

"Yo Shepard, I call dibs on the next big gun!" Dawn said. "No fair you get to have all the fun." Shepard smirked.

"Heads up! Here comes another wave!" Garrus shouted.

"Yeah!" James shouted. "Like fish in a barrel!"

"What?" Garrus asked confused.

"Old human saying! Like fish in a barrel!" Dawn rolled her eyes with a chuckle. After a few minutes a brute landed in the canyon. "Holy hell! What is that thing?" James shouted. The brute began to run at the barricade.

"Brace yourselves!" Shepard shouted. The brute hit the barricade causing it to shake and Shepard lost his balance before falling down. He quickly got away from the brute as it hit it's chest. Dawn jumped down, jumped off the brute and hit the ground before rolling away.

"Oi! big guy! Over here!" Dawn shouted. The brute roared and started to charge at her.

"Dawn!" Garrus shouted. Dawn rolled out of the way and she and Shepard fired at its back. Garrus and James went down via a small ramp like thing and met up with the two. With the four of them shooting at the brute and husks they were gone within minutes.

"Shepard. Corinthus here."

"What's the word on the Primarch?" Shepard asked.

"Still can't get a stable comm link."

"Okay. I'm going on foot. Shepard out." He looked at Garrus. "Garrus, take me to the last place you saw Victus." Garrus nodded and started to lead the way. "How far?"

"Should be pretty quick, unless we find trouble." Garrus said. They slid down a small steep hill. Dawn almost lost her footing but James caught her arm to steady here.

"Wow, careful there Rosita." James said.

"Thanks." Dawn said. Garrus frowned. They continued on their way.

* * *

><p>"Damn it. Look at Palaven." Garrus said. Dawn looked up in horror at the burning planet. "That blaze of orange – the big one – that's where I was born."<p>

"That's rough." James said. "Still have family there?"

"My dad, a sister."

"How bad is it?" James asked.

"Three million lost the first day, five the second."

"How's you military holding up?" Shepard asked.

"Look around. That should give you some idea."

"You're putting up a good fight."

"For now. But how long's it take before the fight's kicked out of you?" Garrus asked. "If they'd only listened to your warnings about the Reapers. We might've been ready."

"Maybe." James said. "Hard to figure out how you prepare for something like this." They four turned a corner and husks were climbing up.

"Husks!" Dawn shouted before shooting at them.

"Got more back here!" James shouted as he and Garrus took out the ones behind them. They took them all out and continued on their way. "Shit! I hate those things!"

"You and me both." Dawn said.

"And New York is crawling with the creepy bastards!" James said. "Never should have left Earth."

"It's gunna be bad all over." Garrus said as he jumped a small gap.

"Leaving the fight just pisses me off."

"You call this leaving the fight?" Dawn asked as James jumped over.

"You know what I mean." James said.

"But you're here asking Victus to do the same thing." Garrus said. "Leave the fight to make nice in some boardroom." Shepard jumped over.

"The summit is the only chance we've got." Shepard said. "None of us is beating the Reapers alone." Dawn jumped across and James caught her by her arms.

"I'm good Vega." She said.

"Just makin' sure." He said holding up his hands. Garrus glared at James slightly before the group continued.

* * *

><p>They approached a group of Turians.<p>

"Solider! You okay?" Shepard asked as they ran over.

"Yes, sir. We'll make it!" One of them said.

"Have you seen General Victus?" Garrus asked.

"Half hour ago, headed south."

"Okay, good luck." Garrus said.

"Yes sir!" The four started running again.

"Whoa! Look out!" James shouted as a small craft crashed 50ft in front of Shepard, who was the furthest ahead.

"That was a little closer than I'd like." Garrus said.

"I'll say." James said. Shepard ran up to the wreckage.

"No survivors. Damn it." Shepard said shaking his head.

"Crash like that, it's not surprising." Garrus said. They four continued.

"So, Loco…" James said. "You really think this summit will work? I mean, Asari? Salarians? Where's the Krogan and Batarians? Where's the meat?"

"It's not that easy." Shepard said.

"The Batarians took the first hit when the Reapers arrived." Garrus said. "Not much left of them. And the Krogan have never forgiven us for the genophage."

"Right." James said nodding. "Turians sterilized them."

"Salarians came up with it." Garrus said.

"And the Krogan hate them both for it." Shepard said.

"So they won't be joining us." Garrus said.

"Too bad. I fought with a Krogan." James said. "They're tough sons of bitches."

"I miss Grunt." Dawn said. The three men could hear the pout in her voice.

"Grunt?" James asked.

"Tank bred Krogan I told you about." Dawn said. James nodded.

* * *

><p>The four were approaching the camp as explosions went off ahead.<p>

"That sounds bad!" James shouted.

"Okay, double-time!" Shepard shouted. "No Reaper's taking this Primarch from me!"

"Right behind you!" James shouted. The four sprinted into the camp and began to take out reapers. Shepard climbed up and ran further in.

"Move into the compound!" Shepard shouted.

"Moving!" Garrus shouted.

"Right behind you!" James and Dawn shouted.

"More big guys!" Dawn shouted seeing two brutes. Dawn threw a frag grenade at one of them. She laughed as it went off. "I love these things!" She shouted as she threw another at the other one. The four moved up.

"Give it everything you've got!" General Victus shouted as his men focused their fire on one of the brutes. They took out one brute and a third showed up.

"Looks grim – been a brutal fight for these guys!" Jams said.

"But the tide's turning!" Garrus said.

"Turn up the heat!" Shepard said as he rolled out of the way of a brute. Dawn threw another frag grenade at a group of husks. Within a few minutes the camp was cleared and General Victus walked forward towards Shepard and the others.

"General Victus?" Shepard asked as he and the group walked up.

"Yes."

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."

"Ah, Commander, I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you here." He held his hands behind his back and looked at Garrus. "Vakarian – where did you go?"

"Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank. I believe your exact words were, 'Get that thing the hell of my men.'"

"Appreciate it." Shepard stepped forward.

"General, you're needed off-planet. I've come to get you."

"It will take something beyond important for me to leave my men, or my Turian brothers and sisters in their fight."

"Fedorian was killed." Garrus said. "You're the new Primarch."

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers." Shepard said. Victus stepped past Shepard and looked out at Palaven.

"I'm Primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the Turian hierarchy?"

"Yes." Shepard said. Victus turned back to the group.

"I've spent my whole life in the military, I'm no diplomat…. I hate diplomats."

"What makes you think you're not qualified?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not really a 'by the book' kind of guy… and I piss people off. My family's been military since the Unification War. War is my life. It's in my bones." Victus said. "But that kind of passion is… deceptive. Can make you seem reckless when you're anything but."

"This is crucial – I need you on top of your game." Shepard said. "Are you in or out?"

"Watch your tone, Commander."

"Look, you've met the Reapers head-on. You're overqualified." Shepard said. He walked away a bit. "See this devastation, Primarch? Double that for Earth. I need an alliance. I need the Turian fleet." Victus walked up to him. They were silent for a moment.

"Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men."

"Without him down here, there's a good chance we lose this moon." Garrus said.

"Without him up there, there's a good chance we lose everything." Shepard said. The two turned to see a Reaper that was landed on the moon.

"Look at that! And they want my opinion on how to stop it?" Garrus asked. "Failed C-Sec officer, vigilante… and _I'm_ their expert advisor? Think you can win this thing, Shepard?"

"Yeah, I don't know Garrus. But I'm sure as hell gunna give it my best shot." The two turned to face each other.

"I'm damn sure nobody else can do it. For whatever it's worth, I'm with you." Garrus said. The two shook hands.

"Welcome aboard." Shepard said. "Are you ready, Primarch Victus?" Victus turned round and walked back over .

"One thing." He said. "Commander, I appreciate your need for our fleets, but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning. But if the pressure could be taken off Palaven."

"That's a pretty tall order." Shepard said.

"We need the Krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them. Get them to help us, and then we can help you."

"The Krogan…" Shepard said.

"Looks like your summit just got a lot more interesting." Garrus said.

* * *

><p>In the shuttle on the way back to the Normandy Dawn took off her helmet and let out a big sigh.<p>

"You okay, Rosita?" James, who was sitting next to her, asked nudging her with his elbow.

"I'm fine." She smirked. "It was nice to go on a mission given the circumstances." She looked over at Victus. "Hey uh, Primarch." He looked at her. "Nice armor." He looked at hers and realized they matched with black and red. He scoffed slightly and nodded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She smiled at him. Garrus looked at Dawn as she closed her eyes and put her head back against the wall.

* * *

><p>Dawn was sitting on her bed, in casual clothes, typing on the holo-board on her omni tool, there was a screen projected onto the wall opposite her. The door opened and Reoku walked in.<p>

"Hey how was the mission?" She asked as she walked in. Dawn flashed her a thumbs up as she read something on the wall. Reoku looked at it. "'Kepral's Syndrome'? That's what Kolyat's father has." Reoku looked at Dawn. "Why are you looking _that_ up?" Dawn looked upset and swallowed.

"I…I love Thane and I don't want him to die." Dawn said. "I know that there are Hanar Scientists trying to make a 'cure' for it but…" Reoku walked over and stood next to Dawn's bed to read the screen better. "I've decided to give two thirds of my 'paycheck' to help them develop it. Maybe with the added funds they'll be able to make it in time…" Reoku looked at Dawn sympathetically.

"I'll do the same." Reoku said with a nod.

"Wha- no Reo you don't have to do that." Dawn said shaking her head.

"I want to. I care about them too. Kolyat's is really close to his dad." Reoku said. Dawn smiled hearing that.

"Thank you Reo." Dawn said looking up at the younger woman. "This really means a lot."

"Of course." Reoku said. The door opened and Garrus took a step in.

"Sorry." He said. "If you're busy, I can come back later." He said pointing a thumb behind him.

"No, I was just leaving." Reoku said with a smile. She smirked at Dawn who tried to hide a smile and left the room. Dawn turned off the screen and her omni-tool before looking at Garrus. The door closed and he walked over.

"We didn't really get to have a proper reunion." Garrus said with a chuckle. "Sorry for… uh… ya know … sort of ignoring you back on Menae. We were either in front of General Corinthus or Victus and uh …" Dawn smiled at him. "Anyways… I figured I'd come see your new room." He said looking around. "Like what you've done with the place." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Get over here Vakarian."

"Right away, Lieutenant." Garrus said with a mock salute before walking over to the bed. Dawn stood on it so she just reached his height.

"Why are you so tall?" She whined quietly as she put her arms around his neck. He chuckled and put his hands on her sides.

"Maybe you're just short." He said. Dawn pouted and he ruffled her hair slightly. Before she could fix it he pulled her close, putting his mouth to her neck. "I've missed you Dawn."

"I missed you too Garrus." Dawn whispered. Garrus inhaled her scent and held her closer. He pulled away slightly and pushed his mouth to hers in a short kiss. He suddenly picked her up making her yelp in surprise and he chuckled. He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Dawn blushed slightly as he slowly slid his hands down her sides.

"I love you Dawn." He said huskily making Dawn's face flush completely.

"I love you too Angel." Dawn whispered before pulling Garrus' head down to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending it here ^_^. There is humor in the next chapter, which will be a short filer chapter to 1) give more time for "votes" for both "polls" 2) because I had a title for the chapter to be by itself and 3) since this one was so long.<strong>


	7. Galactic Cook Off and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this.**

**x3SkysWishx3****: Make who half asari? Dawn? I don't understand what you mean by that. If she were to get pregs it would most likely be with Thane since Drells have the same body type as humans meaning it would be easier to give birth to a drell baby. Turians … idk I would think it would hurt to give birth to one if you're not a Turian… idk I'll work something out.**

**this is a filer jealous fluffy chapter**

* * *

><p>Dawn, dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt, left her room and headed to the Kitchen. James nodded to her in greeting.<p>

"Buenos días Rosita." He said. She smirked and walked over to him.

"Morning." Dawn said.

"Shepard said we're heading to the Citadel, he got a message from Kaidsan. Should get there in a couple hours." Dawn nodded. She noticed the food cooking.

"You cook?" Dawn asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said. "Making breakfast."

"What can I do to help?"

"Nah, I got it." James said shaking his head. Dawn nodded. Garrus walked down the stairs from the main batteries.

"Personally I prefer her cooking." He said.

"You haven't even tried mine." James said. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"No one can beat Dawn's cooking." Garrus said ruffling Dawn's hair. Dawn send him a playful glare as she fixed it.

"You're just saying that cause she's your girlfriend."

"I've been saying it long before that."

"Why don't we have a cook off?" Dawn asked.

"You know what you're getting yourself into Rosita?" James asked with a smirk.

"What? You scared?"

"Bring it chica." Garrus chuckled and stepped back.

"Call me when you're finished." He said before going back to the main batteries.

* * *

><p>Garrus returned to the kitchen and the two cooks waved him over. They motioned to two plates on the table. Garrus sighed.<p>

"We won't tell you whose is whose. Just try them." Dawn said. Garrus nodded and tried the first dish. He didn't say anything and tried the second.

"So which is better?" James asked.

"Hmm... both." Garrus said. The two frowned.

"You gotta pick one or the other." James said.

"Why don't you two just try each other's?" Garrus suggested.

"We can't each this food, it's for Turians." Dawn said.

"Make something else." Garrus said with a shrug. The two cooks looked at each other before nodding.

* * *

><p>A half hour later the two exchanged plates of human-edible food.<p>

"Well?" Garrus asked. James and Dawn glanced at each other.

"You're pretty good Rosita."

"Not too bad Vega."

"Good, now that that's settled, the crew is gunna get hungry soon." Garrus said. The two looked at each other before nodding and getting to work.

* * *

><p>After cooking James and Dawn sat at one of the tables. Dawn was on the end with James next to her. Garrus came over and cleared his throat. The two looked up and James moved over.<p>

"Whoops, sorry amigo." Garrus sat down and looked at Dawn. She smiled at him.

"I've been meaning to ask, Vega," Garrus said. "Why do you call Dawn uh-"

"Rosita?" James asked. Garrus nodded. "She looks like a Rosita, a little rose." He leaned forward to give Dawn a smirk. She tried to hide a smile and involuntarily blushed. Garrus frowned slightly.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Reoku went down to the shuttle bay.<p>

"Hey Vega." Dawn said.

"Hey." James said. He was doing pull ups on a bar in his area. "Rosita, Snow. What brings you ladies around?" Reoku raised an eyebrow at the new nickname but shrugged it off.

"Dawn told me about some work out equipment." Reoku said.

"Are they still here?" Dawn asked. "I don't know if they got moved or removed while the Normandy was on Earth."

"Yeah, I'll get 'em." James said before landing on the ground. He cracked his neck a few times. "Wait here."

"Thanks Vega." Dawn said with a smile.

"No problemo." He said flashing her a smirk before walking away. Dawn looked up at the bar he was using. She smirked and jumped up to grab it. Reoku chuckled when Dawn missed. Dawn frowned and jumped again. Dawn looked over at Reoku with a playful glare.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked crossing her arms. Reoku walked up and easily grabbed the bar before pulling herself up once then letting go. "Show off." Dawn muttered. Reoku backed up and Dawn tried again. She was about to jump again when someone picked her up by her hips. Dawn gasped in surprise and James laughed. Dawn grabbed the bar and James let go. Dawn pulled herself up a few times.

"There you go chica." James said with a chuckle. Reoku chuckled and Dawn dropped to the ground.

"Laugh it up, Laugh it up." Dawn said crossing her arms. "I'm short, I get it."

* * *

><p>Garrus took the elevator down to engineering to speak to Engineer Adams about the Normandy. He glanced out the window into the shuttle bay and did a double take. He frowned seeing James picking Dawn up by her hips so she could reach the bar above her. Garrus glared at James before turning away from the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Garrus stood outside Dawn's room. He took a breath and knocked. He heard a soft 'come in' and opened the door.<p>

"Hey Garrus." Dawn said pressing a button on her omni tool. A screen on the wall closed. "What's up?"

"I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something." Garrus said walking over to her bed. He sat down by a couch near it.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… You and Vega…"

"Yeah?" Dawn tilted her head.

"You seem close."

"Well I had six months to get to know the guy, yeah."

"He's got a pet name for you, you… flirt-"

"Whoa, wait. Garrus Vakarian are you jealous?" Dawn asked with a small smile.

"I haven't seen you in a long time and he's attractive by human standards."

"Garrus." Dawn said shaking her head. She got up and walked over to him. "I love you." She sat in his lap. "Okay? I love _you_." She stroked the side of his face.

"And Thane." He added. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yes and Thane. I love both of you. Vega is a good friend. We may 'flirt'," She used finger quotes. "as you call it but it means nothing. He's got a name for Reoku too. If you're uncomfortable I'll stop-."

"No, no, I trust you." Garrus said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten jealous." He put his hands on her sides.

"I guess you leveled up from nervous teenager to jealous teenager." Dawn said with a smile. Garrus chuckled.

"What comes after that?" Garrus asked.

"Hmmm…." She leaned forward, putting her forehead to his, and whispered while keeping eye contact . "Horny teenager." Garrus chuckled.

"I'm okay with that." Garrus said. Dawn giggled and Garrus leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know but I put a chapter up the other day. Can't wait to do the Javik mission.<strong>


	8. Grissom Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this.**

**Implied sex, I might have detailed sex later I just don't want it fully written out so soon into the story. (Btw if you couldn't tell in the last few chapters there was two instances of implied sex with Dawn and Garrus.)**

**Also I wasn't saying the Javik chapter was next I was just saying I can't wait to write that chapter, Javik is awesome.**

**AND: I hurt my rotator cuff in my right shoulder (Don't laugh I was trying to do push ups… I have no upper body strength.) so I shouldn't even be typing right now my arm should be in a sling but I'm typing this up for you guys. **

* * *

><p>Dawn entered Thane's hospital room; he was standing by the window.<p>

"Hey Thane." Dawn said. Thane turned around and smiled at her.

"Siha." He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "It's nice you could visit so soon. I'm sure Kolyat can be found at the apartment or Purgatory. He'll be excited to fight alongside you again." Dawn smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"The same as before. " He coughed slightly. "I don't want you to worry." He stroked her hair. She smiled softly. "Dawn." Thane put his hands on Dawn's hips and pulled her close. She put her arms around his neck. "I wish to make love you before the damage to my cardiovascular system renders me completely unable to." Dawn blushed deeply. Thane leaned down and captured her lips slowly.

"T-Thane." He pulled away. "What about the windows?" The walls were made of glass. Thane chuckled. He reached over and locked the door before pressing another button on the door panel. Shutters began to close. The only window left open was the large one with an outside view but it was one-way glass. Thane put his hands back on Dawn's hips and pulled her against him. He stroked her cheek and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered as he guided her to the hospital bed.

"I love you too." Dawn said before kissing him as he laid her on the bed.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Thane kissed as Dawn fixed her shirt.<p>

"I'm sure Shepard is waiting for you." Thane said as he stroked her hair down.

"We didn't take that long." Dawn said with a chuckle. Thane smiled and pecked her lips. "Through we did go two rounds." Thane chuckled. "You feeling okay?" Thane nodded.

"I'm alright. Thank you for letting me rest in between." Dawn chuckled and kissed him. "You should go." Thane said with a sigh. Dawn frowned.

"But I don't wanna go." She said pulling herself against him and laying her head on his chest.

"I don't want you to go either." Thane said wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I promise to come see you the next time we come to the Citadel." Dawn said. Thane stroked the back of her head.

"I'll await your return."

"You'd better vid-chat with me later."

"Of course." They pulled away and kissed once more before Dawn left the hospital.

* * *

><p>Dawn met up with Reoku who went to Purgatory with James. Reoku had sent Kolyat a message to meet her there. Kolyat showed up around five minutes later.<p>

"You guys need my skills already?" He asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, Kay." Dawn said. "We're just not strong enough. Oh won't you come save us." She said putting the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Don't be so dramatic DC." Kolyat said with a smirk. They laughed. He stopped after a moment and sniffed. "I really hate being able to tell when you've had sex." He said with a grimace. Dawn blushed.

"Well I couldn't take a shower." Dawn muttered.

"Wouldn't have helped." Kolyat said shaking his head.

"Well do me a favor and ignore it."

"Kinda hard when it's my dad." Kolyat muttered.

"So you're Thane's kid?" James asked.

"You know my dad?" Kolyat asked.

"Nah, I just know he's with Rosita here."

"Ros- What?"

"Nickname." Dawn said rolling her eyes. "Uh, Kolyat Krios meet Lieutenant James Vega." The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." James said. "Dawn told me you're a heck of a solider."

"Yep." Kolyat said with a smug smirk.

"I'm gunna finally see you in action." Reoku said. Kolyat smirked and winked at her.

"You won't be disappointed." He said.

"We'd better get back to the Normandy." James said. He finished the last of his drink and got up.

"Do I get my old bed?" Kolyat asked as the four started walking to Purgatory's exit.

"Yep and Reo has my old bed." Dawn said.

"Then where do you sleep?" Kolyat asked.

"I got my own room." Dawn said with a big smile.

"Wow, fancy. Lieutenant Cole got her own room." Kolyat said with a teasing voice and a smirk.

"Be jealous. Be _very _jealous." Dawn said. Kolyat rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Reoku, Dawn, and Kolyat walked into the crew's quarters and back to where Reoku and Kolyat's beds were. Kolyat put a bag he'd brought with him on the bed.<p>

"I got bottom again?" He asked.

"Do you want the top?" Reoku asked.

"No, no, I was just asking." Kolyat said shaking his head. He opened the locker at the end of the bed and put a few things in it. "I missed this ship." Kolyat said with a smile.

"Dawn, Kolyat suit up and meet me on the bridge in five." Shepard said over the comm.

"Sweet, the dynamic due fighting together again." Kolyat said with a grin. The two girls looked at him.

"Dynamic Due?" Reoku asked with an amused smirk. Dawn was holding back a laugh. Kolyat looked away.

"Okay, let's just forget I ever said that."

"_Oh no_, I'm not letting that go." Dawn said with a chuckle. Kolyat groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." He said with a heavy sigh as he started to leave the room. The two women shared a look and laughed slightly.

"See you when we get back." Dawn said. Reoku nodded.

* * *

><p>"Where we headed, Shepard?" Kolyat asked as he and Dawn walked onto the bridge.<p>

"Grissom Academy." Shepard said.

"And there's the folks who answered the distress call." Joker said "Cerberus cruiser. At least a dozen fighters on blockade duty." Shepard walked up behind him. "Too many for us in a straight up fight. They must want this place bad."

"Receiving incoming transmission." EDI said from the co-pilot's chair.

"Let's hear it." Shepard said.

"SSV Normandy. This is Kahlee Sanders, director of Grissom Academy. We need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking the facility. They're after my students."

"This is Commander Shepard. We're blocked on a direct approach."

"I know. They're taken control of our docking bays."

"Any alternatives?"

"There's an auxiliary cargo port I could probably open."

"Alright. We'll come in by shuttle and get your students out of there." Shepard said. "Joker, can you give me a diversion?" Joker laughed as Shepard walked away.

"Boy, can I!"

* * *

><p>Cortez, Dawn, Shepard and Kolyat got in a shuttle and the Normandy took off drawing the attention of the Cerberus drones. The shuttle entered through the cargo port.<p>

"Keep the shuttle in position. We'll be back!" Shepard said to Cortez. The three got off the shuttle and started walking down a hallway.

"Commander, I'm locked in a server room around the corner." Kahlee said over the radio. "Cerberus troops are trying to get in." They three opened the door in front of them to see the Cerberus troops. Without warning the three started shooting and took them out quickly. Shepard ran to the door that was cracked open.

"Sanders, we're clear. It's me." He said. The door opened and Kahlee stood from where she was hiding. She lowered her gun.

"Commander, thank you. Admiral Anderson always said you were the best." She said walking over. "And with Cerberus coming for my students, I need the best."

"How many of you are there?"

"Fewer than twenty. Most were send home when word of the Reaper invasion spread." Kahlee said walking to a computer. Shepard nodded to Dawn and Kolyat and they left the room to guard the hallway.

"Hope you haven't gotten rusty in six months." Kolyat said.

"You've been on the Citadel longer than I was on Earth." Dawn said. "I should be the one worrying about your skills getting rusty."

"As if." Kolyat scoffed. "I've been training every day."

"And what do you think I've been doing, picking flowers?"

"I don't see you as the flower type." Kolyat said shaking his head.

"I used to plant and pick flowers all the time as a kid." Dawn said.

"On Earth?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Shepard left the server room and the two went up to him.<p>

"I'll get the door for you. It leads to Orion Hall." Kahlee said over the radio before the door in front of them unlocked. They walked in and saw Cerberus troops dragging a male student by his ankle as he screamed.

"Can't we help him?" Dawn asked.

"Bullet proof glass." Kolyat said shaking his head. Shepard sighed.

"Come on." He said. They continued through another door and a Cerberus trooper came over the intercom.

"Attention all students. Cerberus troops have taken control of the station. We have no desire to hurt you, surrender and you will not be harmed." Dawn scoffed.

"_Sure_." They went through a door and heard more Cerberus troops.

"Riley Bellamine, drop the barrier now!" One said.

"Nobody's going to hurt you. The file says we need you alive." The other said. The trio opened fired at the two and ran up to the male student.

"There may be more nearby. Play dead until it's safe, then get to Kahlee Sanders at security."

"Okay," He said getting on the ground. "But my sister Seanne is out there somewhere too."

"We'll find her." Dawn said.

"Thank you." The three went to the next unlocked door and saw a girl get gunned down as she tried to run away. The three ran over and fired at the Cerberus troops that were behind the girl. They went were the girl had been running and took out the remaining troops. Dawn ran to where she knew Seanne was.

"Stay back… I'll…I'll…"

"Seanne can you hear me?" Dawn gave her some medi-gel.

"How do you know my name?" She asked as she got up.

"We saved your brother." Dawn said. Shepard came over.

"He's with Kahlee Sanders at security. Can you get to her?"

"Yeah. I just need to rest for a minute. Thank you." Seanne said.

* * *

><p>The three approached a door as Kahlee contacted them.<p>

"Commander, I just got on emergency message from the students in Orion Hall." She said. "One of our instructors is with them, but they can't hold out much longer." The trio ran down the hall to the door leading to Orion Hall. The door opened and they saw a bunch of students and Cerberus troops as well as Jack.

"Eat this!" She shouted as she sent a biotic pulse at the troops.

"Jack?" Shepard said shocked. She and the students looked over.

"Shepard?" The two looked over to see an Atlas Mech trying to come in. Jack ran forward, slid on the ground in front of one of the students and sent a blast at the mech which made its way in anyway. The trio ran forward and started to fire at it as they got behind cover.

"Everyone, get down!" Jack shouted. "This thing's outta your league! Shepard, keep it off us!" Jack shouted before running up the stairs with her students.

"Finally, maybe this'll be a challenge." Kolyat said.

"Show off." Dawn muttered. She stood up and swung an arm at the mech sending a large biotic pulse at it. The mech started to malfunction before blowing up.

"Who's the show off now?" Kolyat said.

"Get ready! More on the way!" Jack shouted from above. Cerberus troops started to climb the stairs to get to the students. "Shepard! Keep 'em off us!" There weren't that many troopers so it didn't take long to take them out. "Kahlee said she was putting out an SOS. I had no idea the King of the Boy Scouts would show up." Jack said with a laugh. She turned to her students. "Alright, amp check! Prangley, those fields were weak. Cerberus isn't going to lie down out of pity like that girl you took to prom. Grab juice and an energy bar. We move in five." Jack said before vaulting over the side and using her biotics to land safely. She walked up to Shepard and immediately punched him in the face. Dawn and Kolyat flinched. "That was for leaving dumbass." Shepard held his face. Jack grabbed it and kissed him. The students cheered and called.

"I turned myself in to the Alliance, Jack." Shepard said.

"Yeah, and how'd that work out for you? Did they listen?" She asked. She looked away. "Didn't think so." She looked back at him. "You could've stayed. Instead, you decided to play solider."

"Sounds like you're doing that yourself these days."

"Yeah. I guess so." Jack said with a scoff before looking up at her students.

"I can't think of anybody who could care about them more."

"Well, I had some free time while you were off playing hero." Jack said. "Alliance brass knew I helped you. They offered me this and apparently the students responded well to my teaching style." Jack said crossing her arms.

"The psychotic biotic!" Prangley said.

"'I will destroy you!'" Rodriguez said holding up a fist.

"Drink your juice, Rodriguez. You couldn't destroy wet tissue paper." Jack said.

"Cortez to extraction team. The Cerberus cruiser is coming back."

"How long have we got?" Shepard asked him.

"Two minutes, tops, Commander. After that there's no way we'll get past them."

"Get out of here and back to the Normandy. We'll find another way off the station."

"Roger that. Good luck, sir."

"Shepard to Sanders. The students are safe but the shuttle's a no-go."

"Understood. I might know another way off the station, but I need station-wide camera access." Kahlee said. "Can you disable the Cerberus security override? It's routed through Orion hall, so it should be nearby."

"Hey, let me know when we've got a new way off this station." Jack said.

"So about you and me..." Shepard said.

"Hey, I get it. You've only got one real love in your life. The Reapers. They're the only think keeping you awake at night. Which is too bad … because I'm a much better lay."

"I'm sorry I left."

"Hell, yeah, you should be. Maybe you can apologize some more when this is over."

"I have to say, Jack, you look good." Shepard said.

"Save it for shore leave, big guy."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, well… maybe some of your attitude rubbed off on me." Jack said. "I never and a family. And these guys…" Her face went dark. "Anyone screws with my students, I will tear them apart."

"Nice to know you haven't changed." Kolyat said. Jack looked at him then Dawn.

"Red." She greeted. "…green." She said with a smirk. Kolyat rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad we got the chance to talk." Shepard said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you've got a way out of here, my guys will be ready to move." Jack said. Shepard went and looked for the Cerberus laptop. He found it in the back.

"Sanders, you should have access now."

"Got it… the fastest way is through the Atruim, but Cerberus has sealed the doors. You'll need to disable the magnetic locks. The overrides should be directly above the door."

"Dawn." Shepard said looking at her. She nodded and headed up. She went to the back and undid the locks.

"Got it." Dawns said.

"You should be able to force the door open now." Kahlee said. "I'll get to the shuttles ahead of you and get a pair ready to fly." Dawn came back down and she, Kolyat and Shepard headed to the doors. Shepard forced the cracked doors open as the students came down.

"Everyone be ready. We'll go first and draw their fire." Shepard said.

"We'll shadow you from the second level and hit those fu…" Jack stopped herself. "those guys from above." Kolyat looked at Dawn.

"Did Jack just.. _not_ swear?" He asked her quietly.

"It _is_ the end of the world- uh universe." Dawn pointed out. Kolyat chuckled.

"Alright, everyone, hit them with everything you've got." Shepard said.

"You ever want to cut loose, see what you can really do? Now's your chance." Jack said to the students. Suddenly the student's omni-tools all activated.

"Students of Grissom Academy, the station is sealed. The alliance soldiers cannot save you. All they can do is get you killed. Surrender peacefully, and you won't be harmed."

"Asshole." Jack said.

"Damn it, they're messaging everyone. Students, switch your omni-tool to privacy mode so they can't track you." Kahlee said.

"What if… what if they're not lying?" Rodriguez said.

"I've seen firsthand what Cerberus does to people they promise not to harm." Shepard said. Jack turned around.

"What?" She walked right up to Rodriguez. "You see the scars, Rodriguez? Come on, take a good look. Cerberus did this to me when I was half your age. Surrender and you're meat on a slab. We're trying to save your asses."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Rodriguez said.

"Let's go." Shepard said. The door closed behind the trio and headed 'outside' into a large area.

"Shepard, up here!" Jack called from the next level.

"Ready for action?"

"Hell, yes!" Jack called. Dawn used her sniper rifle and took out the Cerberus troopers that were holding up shields. "I'm gunna rip you in half."

"I actually missed her." Kolyat said with a laugh. Dawn chuckled.

"Get ready, more on the way!" Jack shouted.

"Kahlee, we're in the Atruim." Shepard said over the radio as the three jogged into a small hallway.

"I'm taking a back route to the shuttles. I'll meet you there." Kahlee said. The trio left through a door and reentered the large area.

"Hey no fair they have turrets!" Dawn said.

"So make it fair." Kolyat said. "Blow 'em up!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dawn said with a grinned before throwing a frag grenade.

"This ain't dodge ball Rodriguez. Keep your damn barriers up!" Jack shouted. "Damn it, Rodriguez, I told you to watch your barriers! Prangley, slap some medi gel on her!"

"I'm okay!" Rodriguez shouted.

"You come after my kids? You are dead, you hear me?" Jack shouted.

"I missed her too." Dawn said to Kolyat who chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Everyone okay up there?" Shepard asked once the room was clear.<p>

"Rodriguez took one in the arm… because she didn't watch her barriers!" Jack said.

"Commander, I've reached the Cerberus shuttles without being detected." Kahlee said over the radio. "They know what we're doing through. You need to hurry."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, all units fall back to the shuttle bay!" A Cerberus commander was heard over other trooper's radio. The trio went around the corner and saw three students behind a barrier. One was crouched while the other two stood.<p>

"That's an impressive barrier, Octvia. Our file says you've been working on shield technology." A Cerberus officer said. Shepard took the two officers out before the three approached.

"I don't know you are, but stay back!" Octvia, the girl, said.

"I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance. I'm here to help." Shepard said.

"I didn't buy it from the last guy, and I've got no reason to buy it now."

"The square root of 906.01 equals…"

"30.1" Shepard finished David Archer's sentence. David, who was the one crouched, looked up.

"Hello, Commander Shepard."

"David, you know him?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. He rescued me from Cerberus. Sent me here. He made it quiet." David said. They took down the barrier.

"You did a great job keeping yourselves safe." Shepard said. The biotic students are up there. Stay close. They'll get you out of here."

"Okay. Uh, thanks." Octvia said. The two walked away and David stood up before walking to Shepard.

"Has Grissom Academy been alright?" Shepard asked him.

"Yes. I've been counting."

"Anything in particular?"

"The number of days you lengthened my life." He said with a smile. He looked back at the door behind him. "The security office. I hacked the lock." He looked back at Shepard. "Guns. Lots of guns. Goodbye." He said before leaving. Shepard nodding to Kolyat who then went into the office to get whatever was in there.

* * *

><p>The trio walked through some halls before they came to a room with an empty Atlas Mech and a Cerberus trooper.<p>

"They're at the shuttles! Do not let them escape!" He said into his radio. Shepard shot him in the back of the head.

"Oh Shepard." Dawn said with a smirk. "I do believe I called dibs on the next big gun and," She pointed at the Mech. "I count that as a gun." Shepard rolled his eyes and Kolyat chuckled.

"Hurry up then." Shepard said motioning at the Mech.

"Sweet!" Dawn said putting her gun on her back before climbing into the Mech. She sat in the seat. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho. This is awesome."

"She's gone mad with power." Kolyat muttered.

"You're just jealous." Dawn said in sing-song. Shepard shook his head with a small smile.

"Lead the way." He said.

"Gladly." Dawn said with a big smirk. She quickly got ahold of the controls and headed up the stairs into a large room where Jack and her students were on the second floor of. "Oh this is so much more fun in real life." Dawn said.

"There's the shuttle!" Jack said to her students. Dawn could see the shuttle had landed up on their level. "Head over two by two! Prangley, Rodriguez, stay close! Shepard, watch your ass!"

"I thought that was your job!" Kolyat shouted with laugh as he and Shepard shot the Cerberus troopers.

"You better watch _yours_ Krios!" Jack shouted.

"Someone take out those damned biotics!" One of the Cerberus troopers shouted.

"How 'bout I take you out?!" Dawn shouted before firing at a group of troopers. A bunch of troopers with the shields came forward. "Oh I've been waiting to do this!" Dawn said before shooting a small missile at them. "Stupid shields." Dawn muttered.

"Hostiles up top!" Shepard shouted.

"I got 'em!" Dawn shouted back before shooting at the door where the troops were coming in through on the second floor.

"Coming in from above!" Kolyat shouted as a few dropped in from the ceiling.

"The shuttles are almost ready!" Kahlee said over the radio. The three took out the rest of the troopers in the room.

"Okay, we're clear! Move your ass before back up arrives!" Jack shouted. Dawn climbed out of the Mech and jumped down.

"Hurry Commander! The Normandy has pulled the cruiser out of position. We need to leave now!" Kahlee shouted.

Shepard and the others ran to the shuttles.

"Kahlee, how's it coming?" Shepard asked. Kahlee was by a panel. The shuttle next to her opened.

"Shuttles are unlocked!" She said as some of the students got in.

"Tae the controls and get the students aboard." Shepard said before he started to run over.

"Wait!" Jack shouted. Shepard stopped. "Where the hell's Rodriguez?" Jack looked through a window and saw Rodriguez running from Cerberus troops.

"How the hell did she even get back there?!" Dawn asked throwing her arms up. Rodriguez slid and got behind a chair. Jack and Shepard ran over.

"She needs covering fire!" Shepard shouted as he used his gun to try and smash the window open.

"She needs more than that!" Jack shouted as she built up a biotic force before blasting the window out sending the Cerberus troops flying. Shepard vaulted over and ran to Rodriguez. He helped her get to the shuttle with Jack running behind them. They got in the shuttle and it quickly took off out of the shuttle bay.

"Joker, we flew out on a Cerberus shuttle. Watch your fire." Shepard said into his radio.

"Right, I've got you on sensors. Should just be a minute." Joker replied.

"Thank you, Commander. We'd have never gotten off that station if you hadn't come." Kahlee said.

"Fu- Forget that." Jack said. "We kicked some ass. Next place we dock, you're all getting inked. My treat." She looked at Dawn. "You too Red."

"She's already got one." Kolyat said. Dawn's face went red and she shot him a looked to which he looked away. Jack chuckled and looked to her students.

"What do you guys want? Ascension Project Logo? Glowing fist? Maybe a unicorn for Rodriguez?"

"Screw you, ma'am!" Rodriguez said with a smile.

"I can't believe we got them out alive." Kahlee said. I was going to suggest that they stick to support roles. But perhaps they're ready after all." Jack looked at Shepard.

"They're definitely ready… but the Alliance needs them in a support role." Shepard said.

"What?! We trained for artillery strikes!" Prangley said.

"We don't need another artillery unit. We need stronger barriers for our front-line squads." Shepard said.

"This is bullshit!" Rodriguez exclaimed.

"Hey, if that's where they need us, that's where we go." Jack said. "Besides, I'm sure we'll get some shots in."

"Commander, we got a visual on you now. Preparing to dock." Joker said. "Hey Jack now that you're military, you gunna wear a uniform. Or are you just getting the officer's bars tattooed on?"

"Screw you, f… flight lieutenant."

"Ma'am, how many tattoos do you have anyway?" Prangley asked.

"Hell if I know, Prangley, I was gunna burn off the N7 I got on my ass.." She looked at Sheaprd. "But maybe I'll hang onto it for a while." Shepard grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him before the two started kissing. Kolyat nudged Dawn.

"You got anything besides a heart? Maybe you can get a GV and a TK on your ass too." Dawn gave him a playful glare.

"I actually had a different idea."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"They'll find out later." Dawn said with a smirk.

"Not me?"

"You're only seeing my ass one time in your life boy." Dawn said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>My shoulder is killing me X_X I'm not going to work on anything until it's healed so give me a week or two. I'll try to work on things in small sessions.<strong>


	9. Prothean

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this.**

**Just an FYI: Dawn's room is just like the Starboard Side Observation Deck with the two couches but the area on the left is how Kasumi 's room is in ME3.**

**So I had half of this done already, the rest I typed with one hand and occasionally both while icing my shoulder. I wanted to get this out cause I feel bad for not being able to work on this as much until my arm is better. (I actually made it worse today and I think ripped something. X_X)**

**Novahawk18: Yeah I was doing pushup against a wall ^^" but I guess I wasn't doing it right. **

**Thank you everyone who cares about my arm ^_^ you people are so nice so this is a thank you chap. Not much Dawn till end.**

**reokumaurer: If you want me to add/change things that have to do with Reoku just PM and I'll fix it. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Dawn and Reoku were in Dawn's room sitting on one of the couches. The window shutter was down and the holo screen that Dawn normally on the wall in front of her bed was on that wall.<p>

"You could totally set up a vid night for everyone." Reoku said. Dawn smiled.

"That's a good idea. Maybe for a long trip." Dawn said with a nod.

"How's the Hanar research coming?"

"We actually got a message from them." Dawn said typing on her omni-tool and bringing the message up.

"It's great to see we're making a difference." Reoku said with a smile. Dawn nodded.

"I just hope they can make something for Thane before…" Dawn trailed off. Reoku looked at the older woman with a sad smile. Dawn turned off the screen as Kolyat entered the room.

"Sup ladies." He said sitting next to Reoku.

"Hey, Kay." Dawn said. "What do you think about a movie night?"

"When and where?"

"Here and whenever we have enough time." Dawn said with a shrug.

"Here? Your room."

"Yeah, it's great for a big screen plus she has enough seats." Reoku said motioning to the couches.

"Alright, sounds good." Kolyat said.

"Start thinking of vids you wanna watch." Dawn said. Kolyat nodded.

"Reoku." Shepard said over the comm. "I need you in the shuttle bay, suit up."

"Have fun." Dawn said with a small smile. Reoku smiled back.

"Kick some ass." Kolyat said with a smirk.

"Of course. What else would I do?" Reoku asked making the other two chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Eden Prime. This is where it all began." Liara said looking of a holo of the planet. "Where the Prothean beacon gave you the vision that warned us about the Reapers."<p>

"That gave us time to prepare." Reoku said. "Without it… this would've been over by now."

"Right. So any other Prothean artifact on Eden Prime could be just as important." Liara said.

"Cerberus can't be allowed to keep whatever they're found." Shepard said. "Recovery is our preferred option, but we'll destroy it if we have to."

"Understood." Liara said.

"Do you have any idea what Cerberus found?"

"The Alliance didn't get any specifics about what Cerberus has uncovered." Liara said. "But whatever it is, it's better off with us than with Cerberus."

"I'm bringing you in as close to the dig site as I can." Cortez said. Shepard walked over to him. "No way we'll avoid detection, but you should have a few minutes."

"Appreciate it." Shepard told him.

"All part of the service, Commander."

"Alright everyone; Get ready to move."

"With luck, we can get to the dig site before Cerberus knows we're here." Liara said.

* * *

><p>The shuttle got close to the ground and the three jumped out.<p>

"No sign of survivors." Liara said. "Come on. We need to find the dig sight."

"This was a beautiful colony once." Shepard said.

"They'll rebuild it, once we've dealt with Cerberus."

"The city on Earth where I grew up was hard and dirty. I can see it as war zone. Eden Prime doesn't deserve this." Shepard said.

"Nobody does. But they'll be stronger for it." Reoku said. The three entered one of the buildings and found some data.

"Shepard this Cerberus data could help the colonist still alive on other parts of Eden Prime." Liara said.

"How?"

"I can get this intel to Eden Prime's resistance. Maybe it will help them fight back against Cerberus." Liara said. The three went back outside and approached a panel. "There. That's the elevator that leads down into the dig site." Liara said before going up to the panel to bring up the elevator. The platform started to come up. "Godess… that doesn't seem possible." She walked around the panel. "It's not a Prothean artifact it's…" The platform stopped and on it was a life pod. "a Prothean."

"A body?" Reoku asked.

"No. Cerberus found a _living_ Prothean."

"You're right." Shepard said. "That doesn't seem possible." The three walked up to the pod.

"The Prothean had powerful stasis technology. That's the only reason any of their artifacts survived intact." Liara brought up her omni-tool. "Cerberus found this in an underground bunker. It still has power. He's been in stasis for the past 50,000 years. Waiting for us. Think of what we could learn."

"What can you tell me about the Protheans. The people, not the technology."

"I'm afraid most of what's known about Prothean comes from interference." Liara said. "The Prothean empire spanned the known galaxy. They occupied other species to help them join the galactic community."

"Uplifted, huh? Like when the Salarians helped the Krogan evolve a little… faster?" Reoku asked.

"Yes. Judging by the dig sites like the Prothean archive on Mars or here on Eden Prime the Protheans wanted other species to learn. It's clear that they prized knowledge, growth, and cooperation with the rest of the galaxy."

"They had an empire that spanned the entire galaxy. It's unlikely they did that just by playing nice."

"Of course. They must have had an impressive military as well. Whatever the Protheans were, finding one alive represents an incredible opportunity."

"Whatever he is, he's better with us than Cerberus. Open the pod." Shepard said.

"Of course." Liara said with a nod."Hmm. Cerberus damaged the lifepod when they excavated it. The life signs are unstable."

"Then let's get him out of there."

"No, breaking open the pod would kill him. We have to find the command signal that ends the stasis mode. We also need to figure out how to physically open the pod without doing more damage. Cerberus took over the labs nearby to research what they found at the dig site. That's like you best bet." Shepard nodded. The three started walking in the direction of the buildings when a Cerberus shuttle flew overhead.

"Heads up!" Reoku said. The three took cover as the Cerberus troops jumped down. They took out the few that were there.

"Alright. Let's get moving before more of them come back." Shepard said. The three ran to the buildings. They went inside and found more data.

"More intel to help the colonists. The more we find, the better chance they'll have." Liara said. They went back outside through the other exit before entering a building with a greenhouse attached to it. They went through that building and took out Cerberus men that were there. They found what they needed . "There. That lab found footage of the Protheans Cerberus is studying it to find the stasis deactivation signal." Shepard pressed a few buttons and the screen played a video but all Liara and Reoku saw was static. Shepard's eyes flashed.

"I've got the signal." Shepard said.

"You understood that?" Liara asked.

"You didn't?" Shepard asked turning to look at her.

"No. All I saw was static. Cerberus was trying to make sense out of it… without success." Liara said. "The Prothean beacon… you had a vision of the Reapers last time you were here on Eden Prime. It must attune your mind to understanding their language."

"Whatever it does, I saw the video… and the signal they used."

"Perfect. Then we just need to figure out how to physically open the pod." Liara said. They three left and entered another building to find a bunch of people dead in a living room like area.

"They were gunned down while having drinks and watching the game." Shepard said.

"This was someone's home." Reoku said with a sigh.

The three took out Cerberus troops when necessary and found the data pod. Shepard watched another vid.

"Excellent. Then we have everything we need to open the pod. They headed back, fighting Cerberus along the way, to find the bridge was missing. "They've retracted the bridge. We have to find another way across." They headed down and up a ladder, jumping over vents before heading down a ladder. They ran over to the life-pod.

"I'm transmitting the signal." Shepard said bringing up his omni-tool.

"Perfect. It'll take a few moments for the lifepod to process it." Liara said.

"Cerberus incoming!" Reoku shouted. "We'll have to hold this position." Shuttles continually dropped off Cerberus troops.

"Looks like we've got a second to catch our breath." Shepard said. "Has the lifepod ended stasis mode?"

"We're almost there!"

"If anybody's low, there's a Cerberus supply cache in the building next door." Reoku said.

"I can lay down a Singularity to block enemy access." Liara said. Suddenly an Atlas dropped down. "Heavy mech! Don't let it get close!" Shepard threw a frag grenade at it and Reoku put up a barrier with one hand, as she stood in front of the lifepod, and shot with her pistol. They took out the mech then the rest of the Cerberus troops. "There! You can open the life pod now!" Shepard ran over to it and the others followed. A panel opened and Shepard typed a few things in and the pod began to open. "There you've got it." The pod opened completely to reveal the Prothean covered in a light dusting of white. "Godess." Liara looked at Shepard. "It may take him some time to fully regain consciousness." She looked back as the Prothean began to open his eyes and wake up. He blinked and looked around. He saw the trio and sent a biotic blast at them sending them to the floor before he climbed out of the pod. He fell to his knees. He got up and moved away from the three as they got up. "Be careful he's confused!" He ran away and fell before getting up and looked out at the view. "Remember, it's been 50,000 years for us, but for him, it's only been..." Shepard reached out and touched his shoulder. The Prothean fell to his knees as Shepard flinched from the vision they'd just shared.

"How many others?" He asked.

"Just you." Shepard said. The Prothean sat up. "You can understand me?"

"Yes. Now that I have read your physiology, your nervous system. Enough to understand your language."

"So you were reading me while I was seeing…"

"Our last moments. Our failure." The Prothean stood. Shepard walked around to stand in front of him.

"I saw what happened to your people. I know you must be grieving." He said. "But they died 50,000 years ago. My people are dying right now."

"Shepard, whatever you did got Cerberus interested." Cortez said over the radio. Liara and Reoku started walking over. The Prothean looked over at them.

"Asari. Human." He said. "I am surrounded by primitives."

"It's not safe here." Shepard said. "Will you join us?"

"You fight the Reapers?"

"Yes."

"Then we will see." Shepard held out his hand but the Prothean just turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"A Prothean?" Dawn asked walking with Reoku down to the elevator from her room.<p>

"Yep." Reoku nodded. "A living Prothean. I've only heard stories about them."

"Same." Dawn said. They took the elevator down and headed to the port cargo hold as Liara was leaving. The two girls entered the room.

"I am known as Javik." They heard him say.

"Then welcome aboard the Normandy, Javik." Shepard said. Shepard looked behind him at the girls. "You've already met Reoku, this is Dawn."

"Hi." Dawn said with a smile. Javik just looked at her. "Dawn Cole." He frowned slightly as he looked at her. Shepard started to leave and looked at Reoku.

"I'm gunna need you for the next mission." He said. Reoku nodded and the two left. Dawn watched them go before looking back at Javik. He was still frowning.

"I understand how you feel, being so far away from where you belong." Dawn said. "Ya know, where you're from I mean." Javik looked at her for a moment. He reached out and touched Dawn's forehead. She gasped loudly. Suddenly images started to flash through her head rapidly.

* * *

><p>A young red headed girl was trying to hold a rifle. A man helped her. She shot a target and looked up at the man with a grin.<p>

The girl was planting a small garden with a woman with similar hair. The girl was covered in dirt. The two laughed.

The man was instructing the girl who punched the air before looking up at him with a smile.

The woman and the girl were cooking in a small kitchen. The girl was licking chocolate off a spoon with flour in her hair.

The man was dressed in military uniform and the little girl was crying.

The woman read a bedtime story to the girl who was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

The girl, much older now, stood next to a hospital bed holding the hand of the woman.

The girl alone stood in front of a grave.

The man returned home and hugged the girl tightly.

The girl sat on the floor of her room, a blanket wrapped around her. She got up and went to the door. The room went red and she covered her ears.

* * *

><p>Dawn gasped as Javik took his hand away. She stared at him with wide eyes.<p>

"You…" He said narrowing his eyes. "You are out of your time as well."

"Not quite so far ahead but… yeah." Dawn said nodding.

"You're not from this universe either." He said. Dawn swallowed.

"No. You're the second person to know. Please… don't say anything." Dawn said shaking her head slightly. "There's no reason to."

"You are correct; there is no reason to relay this information."

"Thank you." Dawn said. Javik said nothing as he turned to wash his hands and Dawn quietly left.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, if you couldn't tell the "flashes" was Dawn's life before coming to this Mass Effect universe. Her dad was military and taught her how to shoot. Her mother died when she was a teen, etc. <strong>

**Hope this wasn't as bad as I think it was.**


	10. The Female Krogan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OCs and anything original in this.**

**Sorry it took me forever to post, this chapter was just boring for me and I didn't have much motivation to do it. This chapter probably sucks and I wouldn't hold it against anyone or be offended if people skipped it. I just had to write this one otherwise there would be a huge time skip.**

**Kassy22: She could be right now but not know about it. You'll find out soon just give it time. **

**ScienceExperiment5150: Glad you like this so much ^_^**

**This chap is a bit slow and it's really game play until you get to the end. ^^" sorry.**

**Anyways, hope everyone has/had a safe and happy holiday and new year ^_^**

* * *

><p>The Normandy picked up the Salarian dalatrass and the Krogan clan chief from the diplomatic ships in the Annos Basin System and Shepard and the Turian Primarch met with them in the conference room. After a less than friendly discussion about curing the genophage, Shepard, Wrex, Javik and Reoku got in a shuttle as the Normandy headed to the Salarian home world where the Salarians were keeping the female Krogans that was immune to the genophage.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the Salarian home world we're headed to." Shepard said to Wrex. They aren't used to seeing Krogan here, so let's keep it simple. We land, get the females, and leave before anyone changes their mind."<p>

"I still don't trust a word they say." Wrex said.

"If they start backtracking, the angry Krogan act couldn't hurt."

"Who said anything about acting?"

"Just… try to keep it verbal."

"Are you going to lecture me on restraint, Shepard?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I found out you had access to Maelon's data… and destroyed it."

"He's helping you now." Reoku said from her seat.

"Is he?" Wrex asked. "These females are my people's best – and last – hope of curing the genophage. Whose side are you on, Shepard?"

"Destroying the data was a mistake. This war has shown me every species has the right to thrive." Shepard said.

"I want to believe that. We'll see how things shake out."

"Commander, I have the Salarian base on sensors." Cortez said.

"Set her down." Shepard said. He looked at Wrex. "We'll sort this out later." Shepard said before going into the cockpit. Cortex brought the shuttle down but didn't land.

"Commander, Salarian ground control says we don't have clearance to land." Cortez said.

"Tell them the dalatrass authorized this herself." Shepard said.

"I knew they'd never keep their word!" Wrex said. "Let's see them try to stop a Krogan airdrop." He said before going over to the door.

"Wrex!" Shepard shouted before the Krogan jumped out with a yell.

"That's one way of doing things." Reoku muttered standing up.

"We have an unauthorized landing!" A Salarian solider said as others ran to Wrex.

"And who authorized _you _to hold my race hostage?" Wrex asked. The Salarians held up their omni-tools but Wrex sent them flying with a biotic hit. He took out his gun but red dots appeared on him from Salarian snipers on the roof. Shepard jumped out of the shuttle followed by Reoku and Javik.

"Halt!" One of the Salarians shouted.

"Stand down!" Padok Wiks shouted as he ran over. "Hold your fire! Commander Shepard, restrain your colleague. We only found out about this transfer a few minutes ago."

"Does Salarian hospitality always come with sharpshooters? This is an insult to the Alliance." Shepard said.

"Please understand, no matter what some politicians might say, Krogan are still considered a hostile race."

"I wonder why." Wrex said.

"However, on behalf of the Salarian Union, I apologize." Wiks said. "But we must insist the Krogan remain under guard." Wrex grumbled.

"And if we insist otherwise?" Shepard asked.

"You'll have another war on your hands." Shepard looked at Wrex.

"Anything goes wrong and all bets are off." Wrex said putting his gun away.

"I'm Padok Wiks, and I appreciate your understanding, Commander. With war on everyone's minds, our people are on edge." They looked forward to see a Yahg in a glass and metal box being pushed into the wall.

"Careful! Watch the containment shield!" A salarian shouted as the box was lowered down.

"What the hell is that thing?" Reoku asked.

"Ask Liara sometime." Shepard said with a bit of humor in his voice. Wiks turned to Shepard.

"As you can see, this base contains sensitive information."

"Seems like a good place to hide things you don't want the galaxy to know about – like female Krogan."

"I'm aware of how this must look, but it was for their own good. They were in poor health when we found them on Tuchanka." Wiks said. "We brought them here to stabilize their condition." Shepard looked behind him to see Wrex following a Salarian down some stairs with another pointing a gun at his back.

"This whole planet smells wrong." Wrex said.

"I'd like to see them." Shepard said.

"Of course. I'll need to clear you for the lower levels." Wiks said. "Give me a few moments, and meet me near the elevator." Shepard walked over to Wrex who had two Salarians by him.

"This is where all you Salarians come from, huh? No wonder you're so soft. Too busy writing poetry about waterfalls." Wrex saw Shepard and turned to him. "Shepard, I don't like this. I should be the one going in."

"You might not like me much, Wrex, but you're going to have to trust me here."

"What I'll do is give you a chance to prove your apology meant something." He faced him. "I considered you a friend, Shepard. I'd like to get back to that."

"Fair enough." Shepard said. "What do you know about these females?"

"They weren't fertile, so we used them as decoys to draw off enemies from the ones who were." Wrex said. "But Maelon's experiments changed that." He looked at the Salarian to his left. "These damn pyjaks stole them right out from under us."

"That's a pretty brutal way to treat your woman, Wrex." Shepard said.

"The females suggested it. We've had to make a lot of tough choices to ensure we don't all die off."

"Your females are wise." Javik said.

"It's just one more thing that'll get better when the genophage is cured."

"I'll be going now." Shepard said.

"Yeah. Let's get on with it." Shepard, Javik and Reoku walked over to Wiks.

"You have clearance now to see the females, Commander." He turned to Shepard. "I hope we can resolve this matter without reenacting the Krogan Rebellions." He looked back at Wrex.

"What do you think about handing over the Krogan?" Shepard asked.

"I differ from most of my colleagues, Curing the genophage with bring closure to this issue. In the future, the Krogan may yet play some role we can't even imagine. We should let the evolutionary process decide who lives and dies, not galactic politics."

"Finally someone smart." Reoku said.

"Thanks for your time." Shepard said.

"Of course. Proceed into the elevator when you're ready." The trio walked over. The elevator panel scanned Shepard before opening. Wiks walked over. "Now take this elevator down and someone will-" Wiks stopped as an alarm was sounding.

"Alert! Threat condition two has been declared. Scramble readiness teams."

"What's happening?" Shepard turned to Wiks. Wiks brought up his omni tool.

"Sensors have picked up activity on the perimeter. Hurry Commander, someone will meet you below." The trio got in as Wiks walked away.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and heard an announcement over the intercom.<p>

"Base personnel must remain on-site until further notice." Shepard looked around.

"All specimens are accounted for, sir." A Salarian told another. He was standing in the way so the trio couldn't tell who he was talking to. He moved away and Shepard saw Mordin.

"Shepard! Excellent timing. Good to have you here." He walked over.

"Mordin?" The two shook hands.

"Eyesight still sharp. Surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work."

"His speech is strange." Javik commented.

"A Prothean. Excellent." Mordin said calmly.

"You're back with STG?" Shepard asked.

"Special consultant. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." He looked around before lowering his voice. "Helped female Krogan. Fed information to Clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females."

"You must be Wrex's inside source." Shepard said.

"Yes. Can explain later. Security warnings not normal. Need to get offworld for sake of Krogan." Mordin said before he started walking away. The trio followed. "Females had weakened immune systems. Side effect of Maelon's cure." He stopped and turned to face a window. Through it the group saw a bunch of covered bodies. "These didn't survive."

"Is it because we destroyed Maelon's research?" Shepard asked.

"Unlikey. Cellular degeneration progress when females discovered. Couldn't help them."

"I need that cure to get the Krogan to support me." Shepard said.

"Understood, but don't have it yet. Need to hurry." Mordin said. "One survivor. Can synthesize cure from her tissue."

"She's still here?" Shepard asked as he followed Mordin.

"Yes. Last hope for Krogan. If she dies, genophage cure… problematic." They walked down some stairs and stopped in front of the female Krogan. She was strapped down on an upright table. "Please be careful. Krogan slow to trust." Shepard stepped forward.

"I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy."

"Are you here to kill me?" The female Krogan asked.

"That would serve no tactical purpose." Javik said.

"Urdnot Wrex and I are here to take you home." Shepard said.

"Why? What am I to you?"

"Have the Salarians been mistreating you?"

"Those were my sisters you saw back there. They died in a lot of pain."

"Did the best we could." Mordin said.

"And now I know I'm the only one left; that makes me dangerous to a lot of people." The Krogan said. "What about you, Commander Shepard? Why are you here?"

"You're the future of the Krogan race. I'm fighting for that." Shepard said. There was an explosion above ground and red lights started flashing.

"Then I hope you brought an army." The Krogan said.

"Alert! Unidentified vessels have breached the perimeter."

"Give me an update!" A scientist said.

"Outbound communications have been severed! We're cut off!" A solider at a computer said.

"Secure all data to offsite location!" A salarian ran over to the panel for the krogan's chamber.

"What's happening?" Shepard asked as he and Mordin walked over.

"We have multiple ships inbound!" Shepard's hand started flashing and be brought up his Omni tool to a video feed of Wrex.

"Shepard, it's Wrex! Cerberus troops are attacking the base! Get the females out of there now!"

"Only one survived, Wrex. It might be safer down here."

"What? So the salarians can kill her like the others? No deal. If you still want this alliance, get her out of there!" Shepard closed his Omni tool and turned to the Salarian.

"Release the female. We're leaving."

"I can't. Protocol states during lockdown no specimen-" He was cut off as Mordin shocked him with his omni tool.

"Objection noted." Mordin said. "Now, please release Krogan." The Salarian pressed a few buttons and a door opened. Mordin stepped inside. "Need to monitor pod as it clears quarantine procedures." The door closed and Mordin turned around. "Meet us at next check point, Shepard." He started typing on the inside panel. "Likely Cerberus opposes genophage cure." As the pod started to rise Shepard stepped forward.

"You'll see Tuchanka again. I promise." He told the Krogan.

"Get to elevator, Shepard." Mordin said. The three jogged to the elevator where a salarian was trying to open it.

"Something's wrong with the elevator. It's not responding." He said. He pressed some buttons on the side panel. "There, try it now Commander." The doors opened and something on the floor started blinking red.

"Bomb!" Reoku shouted.

"Get back!" Shepard shouted as they three started to run. The bomb went off pushing Shepard to the ground. He got up.

"Commander Shepard, are you alright?" The Salarian asked.

"Is there another way out of here?" Shepard asked.

"Other side of the lab. An emergency exit." He said pointing. "I can open it from here." The trio ran to the other side of the room. The door opened and they ran through to a ladder.

"Shepard, Cerberus forces trying to locate female." Mordin said over the radio. They started to climb the ladder. "Quarantine checkpoint under attack. Hurry!"

"Shepard, it's Wrex! I took the shuttle! Do whatever it takes to get the female up to the landing pad!" Wrex said over the radio. "I'll try to make life miserable for Cerberus!" The three got outside and saw fire and explosions. They ran around the corner and saw three Salarians that were shooting get taken out as a Cerberus shuttle dropped troops in a smoke bomb. Shepard threw a grenade in and sprayed some fire. When the smoke cleared they saw the troops were dead.

"Clear!" Reoku shouted.

"There will be more." Javik said. They ran forward and saw another shuttle dropping off troops. "More incoming!" The three took cover and fired.

"All squads, be advised we're encountering resistance from non-salarian hostiles!" A trooper shouted.

"Don't let them take cover in the lab!" Shepard shouted. A grenade was thrown and Reoku kicked it back making it explode as it hit a Cerberus trooper in the head. Soon they were all taken out.

"We need to get to the Krogan!" Reoku shouted as they ran to the door.

"Shepard, Cerberus in vicinity! Hurry!" Mordin said over the radio.

"We're on our way!"Shepard said. The door opened and they saw a free Yahg attacking Cerberus troops.

"What the hell?" One shouted. There was an explosion which caused fire to shoot out of the wall and the Yahg roared at the three before running away.

"Careful. There goes the next Shadow Broker." Shepard said.

"I would not wanna fight that." Reoku said. Shepard chuckled.

"Not fun." He agreed. They went around the fire and up some stairs before finding Cerberus troops.

"Shepard! Cerberus troops at checkpoint. Attempting to kill Krogan. Need assistance!" Mordin said. The trio took out all of the troops. "Quickly Shepard! Technician dead. Clear us through the checkpoint." Shepard ran over to the panel.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Containment shield is holding. Will try to repair if necessary. Can't speak for Krogan's health, however." Mordin said.

"I'm fine, Commander." She said.

"Females kept secret. Possibly a mole in STG. Could be indoctrinated." Mordin said. "If no Krogan alliance with Turians, Reapers left unchallenged."

"We'll do more than challenge them." Shepard said. The pod started to rise.

"Shepard, meet us at next checkpoint. Cerberus likely to target-" He was cut off by an explosion behind him sending him to the floor. The trio took cover as Cerberus troops fired from a shuttle. "Hurry! Next checkpoint!" Mordin shouted as the pod continued to go up. Shepard leaned out from cover and took out the two troopers. The shuttle flew away and the trio got up and ran out through the hole that Cerberus had made. Two ships flew by overhead.

"Shepard, get cracking!" Wrex shouted over the radio as the trio moved off the ledge.

"Shepard, last attack compromised security systems!" Mordin said. "Attempting to compensate!"

"Hang on! We're trying to get to you, Mordin!" Shepard said. Reoku sent a biotic blast out and took out the troops on that level. "Nice work." Shepard said as they ran to the door. They headed up some stairs.

"Cerberus isn't fooling around." Reoku said.

"The end of a cycle always marks the beginning of chaos." Javik said.

"Right." Reoku said looking at him. "You have firsthand experience."

"I do." They three ran around the corner as a combat engineer started to set up a turrents.

"Orion Squad, your orders are to hold position and block access to the next checkpoint." Reoku held up a barrier as the turrent started firing, allowing Shepard and Javik to fire at the troops.

"We may be able to flank them!" Javik said. Shepard rolled to the right and got behind cover. Reoku fired her pistol while keeping the barrier up for herself and Javik. "Good. They're all dead." Javik said standing up.

"We gotta get to the next checkpoint!" Reoku said as she and Javik caught up to Shepard at the door. Shepard stood in front of the scanner.

"Scanning… Access confirmed." The door opened and the three started running down halls.

"Mordin was right. Cerberus knew we were coming. Why else would they be here?"

"Every war has its traitors." Javik said. A door opened as a varren attacked a Cerberus trooper.

"The enemy is persistent!" Javik said as they began firing.

"More up top!" Reoku shouted.

"Find cover!" Shepard shouted. Javik moved up the stairs while Shepard and Reoku moved up from cover to cover. It didn't take long for them to take out everyone.

"Elevator malfunctioning, Shepard. Need assistance!" Mordin shouted. The three headed up a ladder before going through a door. "Cerberus outside pod, Shepard! Need assistance!"

"Take them out!" Shepard shouted. "Get them away from the female!" They quickly took out the troops that were there before running over to the pod which was a fifth of the way up.

"Shepard. Suspect Cerberus has cut power. Can't progress until you reroute emergency systems." Mordin said. Shepard nodded and headed to the back to put the power back on. "Excellent! Can clear us." Mordin said. Reoku walked over to the panel but a shot was fired and Reoku ducked. "Wait! Another Cerberus squad!" Reoku and Javik started firing as Shepard came back.

"Keep the pressure up! Don't let them near the female!" Shepard shouted.

"With pleasure." Javik said.

"Excellent. Affinity for destruction intact, Shepard. Can clear us through now." Mordin said.

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked as he was at the panel.

"Containment shield strong, but not designed for direct fire." Mordin said.

"This isn't your problem, Commander." The female said. "You don't know me."

"But I'd like to. Hang in there." Shepard said. "How many more check points?"

"Just the landing area. Hope Urdnot Wrex still waiting." Mordin said.

"Wrex can't keep his hands off a fertile female." The Krogan said. "He'll be there."

"I'll see you up top." Shepard said. The pod started to go up as Cerberus troops showed up. Within no time they reached the landing area. The shuttle landed and Wrex got out.

"You had me worried there for a minute." He said to Shepard as they shook hands.

"Let's make this quick." Shepard said as they all walked over to the pod. Mordin held out a hand to the female but Wrex pushed him out of the way.

"Let's get you out of there." Wrex said to the female holding out his hand. She stepped out, ignoring his hand but looked at him.

"There they are!" A Cerberus trooper shouted as he landed. "That's them. Move!" The female took Wrex's gun from him and shot them before pushing the gun back into Wrex's hands.

"I can handle myself, Wrex." She said.

"Women." Wrex muttered before following after her to the shuttle.

* * *

><p>Dawn was in her room writing a message to Thane when Reoku walked in the room.<p>

"Hey."

"Oh, hey you're back." Dawn said with a smile. "How'd the whole female Krogans thing go?"

"Turns out only one survived." Reoku said. Dawn frowned.

"Oh."

"She's in the med bay with a Salarian Scientist, Mordin." Dawn's head snapped up from her omni tool.

"Mordin?"

"Yeah, Shepard said he went on the Collectors mission with you guys." Reoku said. Dawn nodded. She quickly typed up the last of the message, hit send and got up. Reoku chuckled and followed the older woman out of the room and down to the med bay. They walked in and saw the female Krogan on a bed and Mordin by some equipment.

"Mordin!" He looked over and smiled when he saw Dawn. "Hey." She quickly went over to hug him. He seemed surprised but didn't object.

"Dawn." He said. "Congratulations becoming Lieutenant."

"Thanks. How've you been?"

"Well." He said with a nod. Dawn looked over at the female Krogan.

"How is she?"

"I'm fine." The Krogan said.

"Sorry." Dawn said sheepishly. She walked over and held out a hand. "I'm Dawn Cole."

"Eve." She said but didn't take Dawn's hand. Dawn dropped her arm.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Dawn said. Eve nodded. Dawn turned back to Mordin. "It was nice seeing you again, Mordin."

"Likewise." Mordin said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Reoku returned to Dawn's room and sat on the couch.<p>

"So how's the research going?" Reoku asked. Dawn brought up her omni tool and projected a webpage on the wall. "At least we're making a difference." She said. The doors opened and Kolyat walked in.

"Hello ladies." He said leaning on the back of the couch. "What's that?" He asked nodding to the screen.

"Oh uh, Reoku and I are putting two thirds of our pay into the hanar research for Kepral's Syndrome."

"And you didn't tell me why?" Kolyat asked as he sat down next to Reoku. "You can put my credits in your next donation." He said bringing up his omni tool.

"Sorry, it just slipped my mind to tell you." Dawn said.

"Well now that I know, they're getting a lot more help." Kolyat said as he pressed buttons. "There." Suddenly the screen blinked and a message popped up.

_Incoming vid call from Thane 3 _

"Aw you put a heart next to his name." Reoku said with a smile.

"Alright, everyone out." Dawn said pushing Kolyat up.

"Alright Alright." Kolyat said. "Geez. Can I at least say hi?" He asked.

"Fine but then you leave." Dawn said. She pressed a button on her omni tool. The call opened up to show a video feed of Thane.

"Siha." He said with a smile.

"Hey Thane." Dawn said with a big smile.

"Hey Dad." Kolyat said with a wave.

"Mr. Krios." Reoku said with a nod.

"Kolyat, Miss Maruer." Thane said with a nod.

"Well we were just leaving." Kolyat said before he and Reoku left.

"How are you?" Dawn asked.

"As well as I can be. And you?"

"I miss you." Thane smiled.

"And I you." He said. Dawn hugged a pillow and got comfy on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I know this chapter sucked because of the lack of originality so you don't have to tell me. <strong>

**I know it took forever to put this up and it wasn't because I was working on this chapter it was cause 1) I started posting this on AO3 (I have a bunch of my other stuff up there too), 2) I posted one every Friday (Which I'm going to start doing for this), 3) I was working on my Naruto fic: "I Remember Black Skies, the Lightning All Around Me". **

**I'm really sorry this took forever and that this chapter probably disappointed a lot of you. Next one out next Friday. **


End file.
